


Ochránce

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od poskoka k ochránci [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Povídka o tom, jak Snape díky Filchovi přežil válku. V zásadě vyvrcholení mojí slashové minisérie s těmihle dvěma.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Series: Od poskoka k ochránci [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868197
Kudos: 2





	1. Část první

#### Obraz 1

Je první ráno po bitvě o Bradavice a cesta z Prasinek ke hradu vypadá jako jindy, až se ti málem zdá, že k žádné bitvě ani nedošlo. Pořád ale potkáváš kouzelníky a kouzelnice vracející se v protisměru pro svoje děti, které jsi do Prasinek před bitvou odvedl, a pak z nezbytí i hlídal, než tě první navrátilci vystřídali. Každý se usmívá a jeden kouzelník tě, vida tvůj podmračený výraz a loudavý krok, dobromyslně ujistí, že se nemáš čeho obávat, s Vy-víte-kým je konec a Smrtijedi jsou mrtví nebo pochytaní... 

Jenže právě proto se tak chmuříš. _Obáváš se_ , co se dozvíš, až do hradu dojdeš. Nehoříš nedočkavostí zjistit, jaký osud stihl Severuse. Buď je v Azkabanu, a pak bys měl být nejspíš rád, že tě tenhle školní rok téměř přehlížel, protože smířit se s tím, že je navždycky mimo tvůj dosah, pokusit se na něj zapomenout, bude snazší. Anebo je mrtvý, a pak budeš hořce litovat, že jsi za celou tu dobu nesebral ani jednou odvahu oslovit ho, pokusit se oživit, co mezi vámi bývalo. 

V mizerné náladě dojdeš až ke vstupní bráně na bradavické pozemky. Mřížovaná vrata jsou zohýbaná a otevřená dokořán, okřídlení kanci leží na zemi a na jednom z nich vysedávají dva bystrozoři v očouzených hábitech, snad jako nějaká hlídka, či co. Až na to, že nehlídají. Oba jsou zády k tobě a nejspíš prostě jen pozorují hrad. 

Zastavíš se a přemýšlíš, jestli kolem nich projít bez pozdravení, nebo ne. Nechce se ti přivolávat na sebe jejich pozornost, nemáš bystrozory v lásce, na tvůj vkus až moc rychle sahají po hůlce, ale zase se kolem nich nemíníš proplížit – patříš sem do hradu víc než oni a máš plné právo touhle bránou projít. 

Jak se rozmýšlíš, slyšíš, jak jeden z nich říká: „Asi bychom měli zajít do Chroptící chýše a přinést i Snapeovo tělo.“ 

Ztuhneš a přitiskneš si dlaň na ústa. Tak ses dozvěděl, co bys radši nevěděl. Zasáhne tě to s takovou silou, že se divíš, že ještě stojíš na nohou. Co budeš dělat? Co teď budeš dělat? 

„Za mě ať si tam klidně shnije,“ pronikne k tobě odpověď druhého bystrozora. „Mrzí mě jedině, že ho nemůžeme pohnat před soud. Měl si to pěkně vyžrat v Azkabanu, a ne si umřít. Vrah Albuse Brumbála...“ 

Dál neposloucháš. Couváš od bystrozorů, od zkroucených mříží, a pak se otáčíš a mnohem rychleji, než jsi sem přišel, míříš zpátky do Prasinek. Cosi tě žene naposledy se na Severuse podívat, než si pro něj, pro jeho tělo, opravíš se s přídechem hysterie, dojdou tihle dva. 

Tak poprvé v životě vkročíš do Chroptící chýše. Vždycky se říkalo, že tam straší, ale puzení vidět naposled Severuse, je silnější. 

Dovnitř se nemusíš dobývat, stačí otevřít dveře, z nichž někdo strhl prkno, kterým byly zatlučené, a Severuse uvidíš hned, nemusíš ho hledat. Leží skoro u stěny, obejdeš stůl – a instinktivně couvneš. Všude se rojí hejna much, lezou po jeho těle i po podlaze, teprve teď si uvědomíš, jak odporně bzučí. Ty tmavé skvrny musí být krev, sice vsáknutá, ale pro mouchy pořád lákavá. Zvedl by se ti žaludek, kdyby se do tebe už cestou sem nedala otupělost. 

Nemůžeš od něj odtrhnout oči, a když už na něj nehnutě zíráš tak dlouho, že se ti ozve koleno, uvědomíš si, že tu něco nehraje. Popojdeš blíž, abys trochu rozhýbal ztuhlé nohy, a mouchy se nenechávají rušit, lezou si kam chtějí, kromě jeho tváře a krku. Ty vypadají nedotčeně, málem jako by z nich krev, která je jinak všude kolem, někdo otřel. Až na ty mouchy se zdá, jako by Severus klidně spal. 

Spal? Dochází ti, že opravdu nevypadá jako mrtvola. Je sice strašlivě bledý, ale jeho rty si pořád ještě uchovávají jistou barvu. Probudí se v tobě jiskřička naděje. Klekneš si k němu, i když kolena i záda protestují, a nejbližší mouchy poodlétnou. Zvedneš ruku pokrytou zaschlou krví a snažíš se nahmatat puls. V duchu kleješ, jak se ti třesou ruce. Nic necítíš. Nic necítíš! Zkusíš si nahmatat puls na vlastním zápěstí a taky nic necítíš a trochu se uklidníš. Jak jinak ještě zjistit, jestli žije? 

Okamžik si zoufáš, že tě nic nenapadá, a pak si vzpomeneš, co jsi jednou někde četl. Zrcátko! Šmátráš v kapsách kabátu, až ho z jedné vydoluješ. Přidržíš mu ho před ústy – a zamlží se. Chvíli tomu nemůžeš uveřit, pak mu zrcátko málem radostí upustíš na nos. 

„Žiješ,“ zašeptáš, a slyšíš to jenom ty a mouchy, protože Severus sice dýchá, ale rozhodně není při vědomí. Tvoje nadšení pomalu střídá bezradnost. Jsi si jistý, že dokud je Severus v Chroptící chýši, je relativně v bezpečí. Jakmile by se ale někdo tam zvenku dozvěděl, že není mrtvý, v tu ránu by si pro něj došli bystrozoři. Což neznamená, že už nejsou na cestě i tak, pro jeho tělo. 

Nemůžeš připustit, aby ti ho teď zase vzali. Nutíš se uvažovat. Musíš odtud Severuse dostat co nejdál a co nejrychleji, pokud možno beze stop. Co by udělal Severus? _Přemístil_ by se, pomyslíš si kysele. A kdyby nemohl, použil by letax, krb tu je, anebo přenášedlo. Aha! Jedno přenášedlo bys u sebe měl, na otočení klíčkem tě odnese až na jisté místo v severoyorkšírských vřesovištích. Víc pobízení nepotřebuješ, plán se ti rodí v hlavě skoro sám. 

Nejdřív přestěhuješ Severuse: pevně ho obejmeš kolem pasu, krev nekrev. Z kapsy kalhot vytáhneš visací zámek, položíš na něj Severusovu bezvládnou ruku, tu, na níž se ti nepodařilo nahmatat puls, a otočíš klíčkem. 

Chroptýcí chýše zmizí, všechno se kolem vás zatočí, nemůžeš popadnout dech, něco tě pevně tiskne, a najednou jste na podlaze v hlavní místnosti tvého domku. Chvíli se nedokážeš pohnout, kolena tě od tvrdého přistání tupě bolí – a příliš pozdě tě napadne, jak asi na cestování přenášedlem zareaguje Severus. 

Bohudíky, nebo bohužel, se zdá, že nijak. Pořád ještě dýchá, a pořád je v bezvědomí. Ale to hlavní, uklidit ho z dosahu bystrozorů, se ti podařilo. Schováš zámek s klíčkem do kapsy a s námahou se zvedneš. Na odpočívání není čas, musíš se postarat o Severusovo pohodlí. 

Rozděláš oheň v kuchyňských kamnech a dáš na ně hřát vodu v hrnci. Než bude horká, opatrně Severuse zbavíš krvavých svršků. Ani když ho umýváš teplou žínkou, nenarazíš na žádné viditelné zranění, kromě starých jizev. Potom ho uložíš do postele v ložnici, pečlivě ho přikryješ, a teprve když se s lupnutím v kříži narovnáš, uvědomíš si, že právě prožíváš jednu ze svých nejmilovanějších fantazií: pečuješ o raněného Severuse. 

Ukazuje se, že realita s fantazií nemá moc společného. Snad jen to, že Severus byl chvíli nahý. Vzrušený nejsi ani náznakem. Aspoň ho pohladíš po tváři – jediný projev intimity, který se do téhle nepovedené fantazie hodí. 

K posteli mu ještě postavíš hrnek s čajem, a pak už pospícháš dolů do vesnice na autobus do Whitby a odtamtud vlakem do Londýna. Po cestě máš spoustu času přemýšlet a strachovat se. 

V Londýně jsi krátce po poledni a rozhodneš se těch několik hodin do odpoledního odjezdu spěšného vlaku do Bradavic využít k návštěvě Příčné. 

U Děravého kotlíku je hlava na hlavě, ale tebe si nikdo nevšímá. Pro jistotu se mračíš a díváš do země, dokud nedojdeš ke Gringottovým. Část peněz si necháš vyměnit na mudlovské, abys měl z čeho nakupovat jídlo dole ve vesnici, a pak se ještě zastavíš v Apatyce pana Mulpeppera. Poručíš si tři lahvičky dokrvovacího lektvaru a necháš si k nim vnutit posilňovací elixír za poloviční cenu. Hodit se může, to má ten vymydlený holobrádek, co ti je prodává, pravdu. 

Na nádraží si koupíš hotdog a hodně hnusné mudlovské pivo, ale je to lepší než nic. Vlastně jsi nesnídal a oboje spořádáš tak rychle, že si koupíš ještě sendvič do vlaku. A taky paperback u stánku s novinami, abys ve vlaku mohl předstírat, že si čteš. 

K nástupišti devět a třičtvrtě se doloudáš na poslední chvíli. Nechceš tam zbytečně postávat a riskovat, že se s tebou někdo dá do řeči. Ve vlaku, který je neobvykle plný lidí, si přisedneš do kupé k tlusté čarodějce zabalené do spousty šálů. Ani se na tebe nepodívá, když pozdravíš, a to ti vyhovuje. Nikdo další k vám nepřistoupí, čarodějka podivně páchne, a ty nakonec usneš, ani sis tu knížku nemusel kupovat. 

Když vás vlak vysadí v Prasinkách, začíná se šeřit, a než dojdeš do školy, je úplná tma. To ti taky vyhovuje. Mineš jenom bystrozorku, která hlídá stále ještě vyvrácenou bránu na pozemky, jinak nikoho. V oknech hradu se svítí, dveře do vstupní síně už jsou opravené, ale jinak nikde ani živáčka. Paní Norrisová na tebe čeká v ložnici, sedí na posteli a mrská ocasem. 

Vysvětluješ jí, žes musel něco důležitého zařídit, ale do podrobností nezabíháš, protože tady i stěny mají uši. Pak si sedneš za stůl a sesmolíš rezignační dopis, jehož text sis promýšlel už cestou do Londýna. Adresuješ ho školní radě, i když by nejspíš bylo správnější poslat ho McGonagallové jako zástupkyni ředitele. Jenže s ní sis nikdy dvakrát nerozuměl a nechceš poslouchat, co by ti řekla na to, že ze školy odcházíš právě ve chvíli, kdy je tu potřeba každá ruka. 

Pak už ti zbývá jen sbalit si svých pár svršků, knížky z poličky nad postelí (je mezi nimi i jedna, kterou ti loni daroval Severus) a chvíli uvažuješ i nad nářadím, ale nakonec k tomu nesebereš odvahu – pořizoval jsi ho za školní peníze a nerad bys, aby ho někdo postrádal a sháněl se kvůli tomu po tobě. 

Nakonec zavřeš dveře, klíč od bytu necháš zvenčí v zámku a vydáš se s kufrem v ruce a paní Norrisovou v patách do sovince. Cestou si úpěnlivě přeješ, abys nenarazil na toho zmetka Protivu, a kde to jde, tam použiješ zkratku. Možná je dobře, že jsi tak strašně unavený, že si ani moc neuvědomuješ, že bradavickými chodbami nejspíš kráčíš naposledy v životě. 

Třicet let _je_ dlouhá doba... jenže Severus na tebe čeká a ty jsi za sebou právě spálil poslední most, pomyslíš si, přece jen ne bez špetky nostalgie, když pozoruješ, jak školní puštík odlétá s tvým dopisem přivázaným k pařátku. 

A teď už jen vzít do náruče paní Norrisovou, pevně chytit kufr a znovu otočit klíčkem v zámku. 

#### Obraz 2

Poprvé otevřel oči jen na chvíli, kolem něj byla tma a on si ani nebyl jistý, že je vzhůru. Nedokázal vydat hlásku, ani pohnout rukou. Pomyslel si, že má strašlivou žízeň, ale nedokázal polknout. Mohl jen zase zavřít oči a vzápětí se opět propadl do bezvědomí. 

Podruhé oči otevřel za denního světla. Nad sebou viděl dřevěný trámový strop, pod rukama cítil prostěradlo a na sobě peřinu. Zvenčí slyšel štěbetání ptáků a nepříjemné kovové vrzání, které ho nejspíš probudilo. 

Nejsem mrtvý. A tohle není Azkaban, byly jeho první zmatené myšlenky, protože hned vzápětí marně pátral, odkud se vzaly. Měl bych být mrtvý? Měl bych být ve vězení, ale proč? Nemohl na nic přijít, vlastně měl v hlavě úplně prázdno. Nejen že nevěděl, jak se dostal do postele v pokoji s dřevěným stropem, nevěděl ani, co dělal včera, nebo před týdnem, nebo před rokem. 

Vrzání ustalo, tím víc bylo slyšet ptáky. Poslouchal je, nevidomě zíral do stropu a pomalu propadal panice. Jak se jmenuju? Kdo vůbec jsem? Chtěl se aspoň dotknout svého obličeje, ale neměl sílu zvednout ruku, peřina byla moc těžká, svedl jen pokrčit a natáhnout prsty. Zkusil pohnout hlavou, a to se mu trochu povedlo. 

Pokoj měl nabílené stěny, viděl pracovní stůl, na kterém se vršily knížky, šatní skříň, a hned vedle postele stálo ošoupané čalouněné křeslo. Zelená je správně, pomyslel si, ale neuměl si vysvětlit proč. Co by to mohlo znamenat? Mám rád zelenou? První věc, co o sobě vím, ale k čemu je taková informace dobrá? Zkusil zaostřit na peřinu. Drobné modrobílé kvítky ho nechaly chladným. Rozhlížel se dál, jestli neuvidí ještě nějakou barvu, nebo cokoliv jiného, co by mu připadalo správné, nebo špatné. 

V tom vrzly dveře. 

„Ty jsi vzhůru!“ vyhrkl zcela neznámý mužský hlas a zacinkal porcelán. V zápětí mu do zorného pole vstoupil postarší člověk (postarší? jak starý jsem já?), v kostkované košili s vyhrnutými rukávy a několika rozepnutými knoflíky (odhalovaly výstřih bílého nátělníku a on okamžik fascinovaně zíral na šedivé chlupy, které z něj vykukovaly) a s tácem naloženým čajníkem, hrnky a miskami v rukou. Tác spěšně odložil mimo jeho zorné pole, až nádobí znovu zacinkalo, a s rozzářenou tváří se k němu sklonil. 

„Konečně jsi vzhůru! Jak se cítíš?“ 

Usilovně přemýšlel. Otázky se na něj valily jedna za druhou a on na ně neuměl odpovědět. Jak se cítím? Kdo jsem? Kde to jsem? Kdo je tenhle člověk? Jak to, že má radost, že mě vidí? Proč nejsem ve vězení? To byla jediná jistota, jediné, čeho se dokázal zachytit: měl bych být ve vězení. Jenže tohle jako vězení nevypadá. Je to sen? Nebo to vězení byl nějaký sen? 

„Začínal jsem se bát, že se nikdy neprobudíš,“ pokračoval ten člověk. Tak to opravdu byl sen? Teď jsem se probudil a – muž se dotkl jeho tváře, pohladil ho, něžně, láskyplně, jako by byl jeho syn. Ne, to je nesmysl. To by můj otec nikdy neudělal. Na mysli mu vytanul černovlasý muž, který něco křičí, brunátný vzteky. Zamrkal, aby tu vzpomínku zahnal, ale drala se za ní další, shlíží na něj zamračená bledá žena a on cítí provinilost – 

„Co se děje? Není ti dobře? Mám zatáhnout závěsy? Nechceš napít?“ Mužova slova vzpomínku přetrhla a zahnala, bezděky se soustředil na jeho tvář. Teď vypadala starostlivě a on si byl najednou jist, že pro něj ten člověk udělá první poslední, na rozdíl od vzteklého muže a zamračené ženy z jeho vzpomínky. Kdo je to? Kdo jsem já? Zavřel zase oči, tentokrát před náhlou tupou bolestí, která mu zatepala ve spáncích. 

„Severusi, co se děje? Máš bolesti?“ V mužově hlase zazněl strach a po tváři ho opět pohladila dlaň a pak mu spočinula na čele, horká, suchá a mozolnatá. Bylo to příjemné a uklidňující, a on zamumlal „ne“, když mu z čela zmizela. 

„Ne?“ ozval se hlas překvapeně. „Chceš, abych se tě dál dotýkal?“ Nečekal na odpověď a ruka se vrátila na jeho čelo a přidala se k ní druhá, která ho hladila po tváři, po bradě, jako by muž věděl o jeho touze dotknout se své tváře, kterou před chvílí nedokázal uskutečnit. Na chvíli přestal dumat, kdo je on a kdo je ten muž, a jen se poddal tomu doteku. Rád by tu něžnou, upracovanou ruku vzal do svojí, ale pořád ještě nesvedl víc než ohnout prsty. 

„Máš tu nejkrásnější tvář,“ řekl muž po chvíli tišším hlasem. „Jsem tak rád, že jsi naživu.“ 

Nejkrásnější tvář? To sotva, pomyslel si. Vytanula mu vzpomínka na krásného černovlasého kluka, který se smál, ale ne na něj. Cítil křivdu, vztek a zahanbení, ale věděl, že to bylo dávno. Otevřel oči, a ten muž mu s nesmírně šťastným úsměvem zlehka přejel konečky prstů po rtech. „Jsi překrásný,“ zašeptal. 

Nevěřícně by zavrtěl hlavou, kdyby to dokázal. Kdo to jen může být? Kdo jsem já? Neřekl mi před chvílí jménem? Severus... Zase se ozvala bolest ve spáncích a hřejivé ruce mu teď spíš vadily. Potřeboval se soustředit... „Zrcadlo,“ zamumlal ztěžka. 

Ruce přestaly hladit. „Chceš se na sebe podívat?“ ujistil se hlas nevěřícně a on místo přikývnutí zavřel a otevřel oči. 

„Visí v kuchyni nad dřezem. Hned jsem zpátky.“ 

Postel zavrzala (ani jsem si nevšiml, že se na ni posadil) a muž vstal a kvapně odešel. 

Můj dojem byl správný, skutečně udělá, na co si vzpomenu. Až na to, že já si na moc věcí nevzpomínám, ušklíbl se v duchu, a ten úšklebek ho kupodivu povzbudil. Moje oblíbená grimasa? Už znám i svou oblíbenou barvu, co nevidět o sobě budu vědět všechno, ušklíbl se po druhé. Třeba je tohle můj dům. Nebo náš dům? 

Vrzly dveře a muž byl zpátky, v ruce zrcátko, vlastně jen kus zrcadla bez rámu. Bez okolků mu ho podržel před obličejem. 

„Kdybys chtěl oholit, stačí říct,“ pravil s úsměvem v hlase, zatímco on si prohlížel svou tvář. Není krásná, jen nezdravě bledá, s velkým nosem a kruhy pod očima a úzkými rty. Zkusil ten úšklebek, ale ani s ním se nepoznával. Kdo sakra jsem? 

„Díky,“ zamumlal, „zatím není třeba.“ Rozčilovalo ho, že ani nepozná, jestli třídenní strniště na jeho tvář patří, nebo ne. Zavřel oči před dalším návalem bolesti. Jako by ty vzpomínky byly uvězněné a snažily se silou dostat ven. 

„A co čaj? Teď bude tak akorát,“ ozval se muž a odložil zrcátko kamsi stranou. 

No jo, k čemu by jinak byly ty hrnky a čajník, pomyslel si a pocítil jistou pýchu, že si na ně vzpomněl. 

„Dobrá,“ souhlasil a nechal si pomoct do sedu a pak i s pitím, protože nedokázal ani zvednout ruku, natož v ní udržet hrnek. Muž si přisunul zelené křeslo blíž k posteli a střídavě pil z vlastního hrnku nebo dával napít jemu. Pak mu ještě nabídl polévku a trpělivě ho krmil, dokud udržel oči otevřené. 

„Chceš si zase lehnout, Severusi?“ zeptal se ho jemně a on si byl skoro jistý, že o něj ještě nikdo nikdy tak nepečoval. Nechal se uložit, přikrýt kytičkovanou peřinou a na rozloučenou pohladit po tváři. Pak muž zatáhl závěsy, popadl tác, popřál mu, ať se mu dobře odpočívá a se zavrzáním dveří zmizel. 

Ležel v měkké posteli v příjemně zšeřelé místnosti, na patře ještě cítil vydatnou polévku a na tváři uklidňující dotek mužových dlaní, a ani ho příliš netrápilo, že mu jméno Severus nic neříká. Kdo že jsem? Někdo, o koho se tenhle člověk láskyplně stará. Lepší než být někdo, kdo ví, proč patří do vězení. 

#### Obraz 3

Celý den máš nepřekonatelně dobrou náladu. Severus je vzhůru! Nemusíš hledat diskrétního lékouzelníka, aby ho vyšetřil. Vůbec bys nevěděl, jak na to, netrefil bys ani ke svatému Mungovi, po třiceti letech v Bradavicích znáš akorát madam Pomfreyovou. Nemusíš si vyčítat, žes Severuse unesl, jen aby ti tu teď tiše umřel. Ne. Severus se dnes probudil, úplně sám od sebe, a sice byl zesláblý, a nejdřív ses bál, že tě neslyší, nebo že nemůže mluvit, ale nakonec se málem rozpovídal. 

Kdykoliv pomyslíš na to, že prvním slovem, které pronesl, se ti snažil zabránit, aby ses ho přestal dotýkat, jsi v sedmém nebi. Skoro jako by ses vrátil do své fantazie, jen se odehrává trochu pomaleji, komplikovaněji, však taky byl Severus hodně raněný. 

Jsi si jistý, že Severus bude nějakou chvíli spát a vydáš se do vesnice na nákup. Jeho nebudeš odbývat chlebem s máslem a kompoty – po babičce, takže prakticky archivními – jako sebe. Je jasné, že jestli se má uzdravit, potřebuje pořádnou výživu. 

Skvělou náladu si nenecháš zkazit netrpělivou ženskou v krámě, která tě popohání, ať nezdržuješ přepočítáváním vrácených peněz, ani ti ji nezkazí výr, který si tě najde, sotva mineš poslední domek ve vsi, aby ti předal vyčítavý dopis od školní rady. Tvou rezignaci na místo školníka berou na vědomí, a to je hlavní. 

Znamená to, že jsi volný. Po třiceti letech povinností si se svým časem smíš dělat, co se ti zlíbí. Přinejmenším celé léto můžeš věnovat péči o Severuse, a pak se uvidí. 

Cesta domů vede do kopce, zastavuješ se a spřádáš plány. Tušíš, že až se Severus uzdraví – že by se to nestalo, si nepřipouštíš –, bude mít úplně jiné úmysly, ale zatím si můžeš snít o společné budoucnosti, jak je libo. 

Můžeš si představovat, jak spolu hospodaříte, pořídíš slepice a kozičku, jako to mají někteří lidé dole ve vsi, Severus by mohl začít prodávat lektvary mudlům, jako to dělávala tvoje babička. Ty bys mu pomáhal sbírat přísady, vlastně byste si je i mohli pěstovat. Víš, že v Bradavicích měla profesorka Prýtová pro Severuse vyhrazený oddíl ve školních sklenících a on si tam chodil, když vařil lektvary pro ošetřovnu. 

Ještě jsi pořádně nevymyslel, čím se budeš živit ty. Hledat si práci mezi mudly se ti moc nechce, ale kouzelnický svět je odtud daleko a odejít zase někam na většinu roku a sem se vracet jen na pár měsíců, jako když jsi pracoval v Bradavicích, to se ti nechce už vůbec. Přece Severuse nenecháš celé dny samotného, sotva jste spolu začali bydlet. 

Ne že by sis práci musel hledat brzo, kdepak. Úspor máš dost a nejdůležitější je, že máte střechu nad hlavou – jen jestli se tu Severusovi bude líbit. Tušíš, že nepochází z kdovíjakých poměrů, ale přece jen je zvyklý na život v hradě, kde se o všechno starají domácí skřítkové. Tady jsou jen tři místnosti ve starém, obyčejném, původně mudlovském domku, voda se musí napumpovat ze studny a krb není napojený na letax. Budete tu na samotě, což je na jednu stranu dobře, protože zrovna teď pozornost kouzelnického světa nepotřebujete, ale nechtěl bys, aby se tu Severus cítil uvězněný. 

Mohl by si vytvořit novou identitu, změnit si podobu lektvary, nepochybuješ, že by to uměl. A pak už nebude mít důvod se tu schovávat, bude moct odejít, kam se mu zachce – tak dost, takovými chmurnými představami si nebudeš kazit den. Konečně jsi nahoře na kopci, už jen zavřeš oči a naslepo projdeš přes hranici svého pozemku, která se na tomhle konci zužující se stezky tváří jako příkré drolící se skalisko, na něž se náhodnému kolemjdoucímu v žádném případě nechce drápat. 

Když oči otevřeš, máš domek jako na dlani: kamennou podezdívku, dva ploché schody ke dveřím, nabílené zdi, oprýskané zelené okenice (to bys měl napravit), okno do ložnice zastíněné pnoucím se břečťanem, nízkou kamennou zídku kolem dokola, ne moc udržovaný trávník, šípky a hlohy, starou hrušku před kuchyňským oknem. Nad doškovou střechou ční koruna starého rozložitého dubu, o kterém ti babička tvrdila, že ho zasadil její prapradědeček za časů královny Anny. Severus možná, na rozdíl od tebe, bude vědět, jak dávno to bylo. Těšíš se, až mu to všechno budeš vyprávět. 

Zatím ale Severus spí, jak zjistíš, když potichoučku nakoukneš do ložnice. V nohách postele se mu stulila paní Norrisová, což ještě nikdy neudělala, a ty si nemůžeš pomoct nepopojít blíž. Zdá se, že teď Severus doopravdy spí, místo aby byl v bezvědomí jako ty první dva dny. Pořád je příliš bledý a vypadá křehce – anebo ti to tak jenom připadá, protože jsi o něj měl takový strach. 

Vypadá vlastně skoro stejně, jako při těch nemnoha příležitostech, kdy usnul u tebe v posteli v Bradavicích; to jsi ho taky pozoroval, zatímco spal, dovolil sis třeba shrnout mu vlasy z čela, nebo ho pohladit po tváři, což by si asi nenechal líbit, kdyby byl vzhůru, a tehdy ti zranitelný nepřipadal. Naopak, cítil jsi z něj sílu a žasl jsi, že se někdo jako on rozhodl sdílet tvoje lože. 

Neodoláš a pohladíš ho po tváři i teď. Líbí se ti, že je neoholený. Je to mužné. Přitažlivé. Přinutíš se o krok ustoupit. Teď není na takové myšlenky vhodná chvíle. Severus musí odpočívat, nabývat sil. Až bude zdravý, všechno si to vynahradíš. Nebudou vás rozptylovat žádní haranti ani školní povinnosti. Vynahradíš si celý ten hrozný uplynulý rok, kdy o tebe Severus okem nezavadil. Po té, co se dnes ráno tak jednoznačně dožadoval tvého doteku, jsi si jistý, že tady, v klidu a soukromí, to bude úplně jiné. 

Usměješ se. Mít Severuse jen pro sebe, o tom se ti nesnilo ani v té nejbláznivější fantazii. 

Na odchodu pohladíš taky spící paní Norrisovou, která tichounce zapřede. Ve dveřích se na oba ještě jednou zadíváš, jak klidně leží ve tvé posteli, a zahřeje tě u srdce. Tohle je ten nejkrásnější den. 

#### Obraz 4

V pokoji byla tma a ticho. Neprobudil ho ani ptačí zpěv, ani vrzání pumpy, ale plný močový měchýř, ke kterému se rychle přidala bolest hlavy, jak se snažil vzpomenout si, kde to je. 

Nejdřív jen nehnutě ležel a soustředil se na to, že není ve vězení, nýbrž v domě svého ochránce – a zachránce. Naposledy, když ho muž nakrmil, sebral odvahu a zeptal se, kde to jsou, načež si vyslechl ne příliš srozumitelné vysvětlení, že byl zraněn v bitvě s Ty-víš-kým, všichni si mysleli, že je mrtvý, a jen jeho zachránce o tom pochyboval, vrátil se pro něj a přestěhoval ho sem, aby se uzdravil. Omlouval se, že o té bitvě toho moc neví, hlídal děti. Taky se ho zeptal, jestli mu nevadí, že ho oslovuje jménem, a on vyrozuměl, že je to jeho podřízený a že spolu měli jakýsi vztah. 

_„Proč by mi mělo vadit, že mi říkáš jménem?“_

_Muž sklopil hlavu (zahanbeně?) a zamumlal, s pohledem upřeným na svoje kolena: „No, celý letošek jste se mi vyhýbal, myslel jsem si, že se mnou už nic nechcete mít. Ale přišlo mi divné říkat vám pane řediteli, když – když – myslel jsem si, že třeba –“ bezmocně ukázal rukou na postel a stále se na něj nepodíval. Bylo to poprvé, co mu vykal._

_Ředitel, ale čeho? Napadala ho jen továrna, textilka, v jaké dělal otec. A ten muž je v tom případě jeho co? Nevypadal jako někdo z kanceláře. Předák směny? Údržbář? Před vnitřním zrakem mu vytanul obraz, jak ten muž stojí s koštětem v kamenné síni, vypadá vystrašeně a jakési dvě postavy v černých hábitech s ošklivými úsměvy ve tvářích na něj míří hůlkami. Pocítil silnou zlost na ty dva, a pak mu ta vzpomínka proklouzla mezi prsty._

_Úporně ho rozbolela hlava, jako vždy, když se ze svých sporadických a zpřeházených vzpomínek snažil něco vydolovat. Zavřel oči a instinktivně si přitiskl prsty na spánky. Uslyšel, že muž vstává z křesla a zatahuje závěsy._

_„Lepší, pane?“ zašeptal a on cítil, že nejistě stojí vedle postele, neodvažuje se znovu posadit, zatímco ještě pár minut zpátky by si v takové chvíli nejen přisedl, ale položil by mu ruku na čelo, což sice na bolest nemělo vliv, ale bylo to samo o sobě příjemné. Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl, a pak ještě jednou._

_„Jo. A ty formality si odpusť. Smíš mi říkat jménem.“_

_Slyšel, že muž si sedl, a i se zavřenýma očima si byl jistý, že se usmívá, bylo to znát v jeho hlase, když znovu promluvil. Na slova už se soustředit nedokázal, jen se jimi nechal ukolébat k spánku._

Co to spolu měli za vztah? Zkusil si vybavit tu poslední vzpomínku. Zastal se ho před těmi dvěma, a proto se o něj ten člověk teď obětavě stará? A co to mohlo být za bitvu? Jestli byl ředitel v textilce, možná to byla odborářská stávka, která se zvrtla. Docela dobře si vzpomínal, že jeho otec stávkoval, než textilku definitivně zavřeli, a on začal místo do práce chodit do hospody. V jeho podání stávka _zněla_ skoro jako bitva. Hm. 

Zkusí na to jít z jiného konce. Je u toho muže doma, třeba by tu mohl najít nějaké papíry, ze kterých vysvitne, kde pracuje, nebo spíš pracoval. Nebo aspoň jeho jméno. Po té, co si dojde na záchod. 

Pomalu se v posteli posadil, odhrnul peřinu a spustil nohy na zem. Poměrně ho to vyčerpalo a do vstávání se mu nechtělo, ale potřeba vymočit se byla neodbytná. 

Vstal a pokusil se o první krok, jenže místo aby ho nohy poslechly, podlomila se mu kolena a on tvrdě dopadl na zem. Sotva stihl natáhnout ruce před sebe, aby se nepraštil do hlavy. I tak ho z toho prudkého pohybu rozbolela tak silně, že měl pocit, že bude zvracet. Když ho konečně ovládl, zjistil, že se mezitím pomočil. 

To už ale vrzly dveře a se svíčkou v ruce vstoupil jeho ochránce. Místo aby mu přinejmenším vynadal, vzal všechno na sebe. Zněl na výsost rozumně, když vykládal, že se nemá zač stydět, že si nemohl pomoct, zatímco ho otíral žínkou namočenou ve vlažné vodě a převlékal do čisté noční košile, a jedním dechem se omlouval, že ho nechal samotného. 

On popravdě neměl energii, aby mu oponoval. V hlavě se mu motaly docela živé vzpomínky na to, jak po podobném incidentu dostal nařezáno, a pak ještě jednou za to, že brečí, s mnohem méně jasným přesvědčením, že nejjednodušší by bylo na umytí i převlečení použít hůlku. 

Ty vzpomínky na výprask už si dokázal rychle zařadit do dětství, ale čím víc se snažil vybavit, jak přesně se dá nějakou hůlkou umýt a jak ho to vůbec napadlo, tím víc ho bolela hlava. 

Nakonec veškeré otázky po hůlce, i po tom, kdo je zač a jaký míval vztah se svým trpělivým opatrovníkem, které to vlastně všechno způsobily, ustoupily do pozadí. Zůstala jen bolest a milosrdná tma. 

Měl mlhavý dojem, že ho ten muž hladí po tváři a drží za ruku, a pak už ho přemohl spánek. 

#### Obraz 5

Začíná se dělat horko, po ranní rose už není památky, cesta se práší, a ty se plahočíš do kopce a máš spoustu času přemýšlet. Není to veselé přemýšlení. Severus ti dělá čím dál větší starosti a v tobě každý den sílí přesvědčení, že tvoje péče značně pokulhává. A nevíš moc, co s tím. 

Nějakou dobu sis to vůbec nepřiznával. Že hned na začátku neumřel, se ti zdálo jako dostatečný výkon, ztratil přece spoustu krve, první dva dny se neprobouzel, jen ležel v posteli, až jsi měl strach, že to takhle zůstane pořád, že je zakletý nebo tak něco. 

Následovalo několik dnů, kdy se občas na chvíli probudil, dokázal něco vypít, ale skoro nemluvil. Bylo vidět, že se těžko soustředí, někdy jsi měl pocit, že tě ani nepoznává, jindy se na tebe utrhl, jako byste byli zpátky v Bradavicích. Každopádně se mu vracely síly, svedl se sám najíst, pokud jsi mu jídlo přinesl, zvládl si sám dojít na záchod. 

A tím jako by to skončilo. Čím je samostatnější, tím víc ho sužují bolesti hlavy, takže teď většinu dne už zase proleží v posteli nebo, když je mu líp, posadí se pod dub a buď tě pozoruje při práci, nebo se otočí zády k domu a kouká na stromy na protějším vršku a asi teda přemýšlí. Když mu doneseš hrnek s čajem, pomalu ho upíjí, a kdybys ho nezavolal dovnitř na oběd, proseděl by tam celý den. Po obědě se pak někdy zase vrátí ven, někdy jen zůstane sedět na lavici za stolem, v jedné ruce svírá hrnek a ty se ho už ani neptáš, jestli něco nepotřebuje. 

Jako by z něj ruku v ruce s uzdravováním vyprchávala chuť žít. Nedává to smysl. Když se ještě ani nemohl pořádně sám najíst a tys ho krmil jako malé dítě, to se ptal, jaký je den, a odpovídal, když jsi chtěl vědět, co by si dal k dalšímu jídlu. 

Teď je sice samostatnější, ale otázky ustaly a odpovídá nejčastěji pokrčením ramen. Zkusil jsi mu nabídnout, že mu na bolesti hlavy koupíš lektvar, když ti řekne jaký, nebo přísady na jeho uvaření, ale tenhle nápad odmítl jako zbytečný. Když sis hned nedal říct a vyzvídal proč, odsekl ti, ať se nestaráš. Jenže copak se můžeš nestarat? 

V noci po téhle skoro hádce, kvůli které jsi nemohl usnout, ho poprvé přepadla noční můra a od té doby se jich nezbavil. Necháváš tedy otevřené dveře do ložnice, abys ho slyšel. Většinou tě ani neprobudí, protože jsi ještě vzhůru. Severus chodí spát brzo, v ložnici jsou závěsy téměř neustále zatažené, takže slunce, které zapadá čím dál později, ho neruší. Často se mu k nohám stulí paní Norrisová. 

Ty si sedneš do hlavní místnosti a zašíváš, nebo něco spravuješ, nebo si čteš na kanapi, či se o to aspoň snažíš. Místo na knížku se totiž víc soustředíš na zvuky z ložnice, připravený vstát a jít za ním. 

Konečně jsi nahoře na kopci, projdeš protimudlovskou ochranou a hned podvědomě vyhlížíš Severuse. Před domem ho nevidíš, takže odneseš proutěný košík s nákupem do kuchyně a vyjdeš kuchyňskými dveřmi za dům. Severus sedí pod dubem, čelem k domu, asi aby mu slunce nesvítilo do očí. Má je zavřené a snad spí. Tiše se vrátíš dovnitř pro svou deku a opatrně mu ji přehodíš přes kolena. Zas takové teplo není, aby spal venku jen v noční košili a bos. 

Žádná hlučná činnost nepřichází v úvahu, tak jen uklidíš nákup a pustíš se do škrábání brambor. Brambory s tvarohem uvádí tlustá kuchařská kniha, která tu zůstala po tvojí babičce, jako lehké jídlo při nemoci a tobě se zdá, že už je nejvyšší čas začít Severuse krmit něčím jiným než ovesnou kaší na sto způsobů a zeleninovou polévkou. 

Potom si sedneš ke stolu v hlavní místnosti, po očku koukáš na spícího Severuse a probíráš se dalšími recepty v kuchařce. Vždycky sis myslel, že vaření je akorát pro ženské nebo pro skřítky, ale kupodivu tě docela začalo bavit. Za ty tři týdny, co tu spolu bydlíte, jsi sice ještě neměl příležitost uvařit něco zajímavého, a dřív ses o prázdninách vařením pochopitelně moc neobtěžoval, ale teď se těšíš, až budeš Severusovi moct servírovat pořádné jídlo. Kdyby tu nebyl Severus, dál by pro tebe kuchyň zůstávala jen místností s kamny pro ohřátí vody, ale vlastně ti ta změna nevadí. Staráš se o něj rád. 

Přistihneš se, že už nějakou dobu vůbec nekoukáš do kuchařky, nýbrž jen z okna na Severuse. Spící vždycky vypadal mnohem uvolněnější než vzhůru – ne že by u tebe spával často – a platí to i teď. Před třemi dny jsi ho oholil a umyl mu a zastřihl vlasy; tohle několikadenní strniště mu sluší nejvíc. 

Ani trochu by ti nevadilo, kdybys ho mohl oholit a umýt častěji. Severus se ostatně tvářil, že je mu to jedno, a asi by neprotestoval, kdybys to navrhl dřív než za další tři týdny. 

Mohl by se z toho stát váš další rituál, vedle toho, že ho každou noc jdeš probudit z noční můry, a pak ho smíš hladit po tváři a držet za ruku. V takové chvíli je příliš bezbranný, aby sis dovolil něco víc, ale při holení, nebo ještě líp, při mytí hlavy, to si dovedeš představit ledacos. 

Mohl bys mu začít masírovat ramena, postupně by se uvolnil (třeba by tím ustoupily, aspoň na chvíli, ty bolesti hlavy), zavřel by oči a vzdychl. Pohladil bys ho po čerstvě oholené tváři a sebral bys odvahu políbit ho na krk. Severusovi by se zadrhl dech a ty bys polibek zopakoval kousek vedle, a pak ještě jednou. Zvedl by ruku a zkusil se tě poslepu dotknout. Vzal bys ho za ni a políbil na dlaň. Severus by zavzdychal a ty bys ho, stále s jeho rukou ve své, obešel, abys stál před ním. 

Otevřel by oči a v nich by se zračilo vzrušení, tak jako kdysi. Jak je to už dávno? Ne, na to teď nebudeš myslet. Takže, usmál by ses na něj a klekl si před ním. Víš, že to ho hodně vzrušuje, takhle jste začínali. Vyhrnul bys mu tu směšnou květovanou noční košili, která beztak není moc dlouhá. Pod ní by nic neměl a klidně by sis mohl představovat, že je to proto, že na něco takového čeká, ne proto, že pořádně se oblékat je v tuhle chvíli na okraji jeho zájmu. 

Už by mu napůl stál, a ty bys na něj chvíli jen nábožně zíral, protože takhle jsi ho už zatraceně dlouho neviděl. Po letech, kdys ho nevídal skoro jinak, než plně vzrušeného, jsou ty poslední tři týdny v tomhle směru dost nezvyklé – a frustrující. Ale od toho pryč, teď se konečně máš na co dívat. 

„Tak co bude?“ ozvalo by se nad tebou tím jeho netrpělivým tónem, a ty by ses usmál ještě víc, koukl bys po něm, jak má červené tváře (studem, nebo vzrušením, to sis nikdy nebyl jistý), a pak by ses k němu sklonil a pro začátek ho jen olízl. Slyšel bys, jak se nadechne. Pak bys mu začal lízat koule a čekal bys, jak dlouho to vydrží, než tě začne pobízet, abys ses vrátil k jeho péru. 

Takže bys ho konečně vzal do pusy. Víš přesně, jak to má rád. To jest, většinou brzo převezme iniciativu a ty už z toho moc nemáš. To teď nehrozí, dokonce ti nic nebrání rozepnout si poklopec a onanovat. Je to tvoje fantazie a – 

– vrznou dveře a Severus vstoupí do místnosti. Poleje tě horko a strneš s rukou na erekci; pod stůl snad naštěstí od kuchyňských dveří není vidět. Byl jsi tak zaujatý svým fantazírováním, že sis nevšiml, ani že vstal od dubu, ani že se vrací do domu. 

Severus ti vůbec nevěnuje pozornost, jen projde místností a zmizí v ložnici. Nemá jak odhalit, že sis ho právě vypůjčil pro ukojení svých choutek. Nejsmutnější je, že i kdyby to byl odhalil, nejspíš by mu to bylo jedno. Děláš to nerad, ale musíš si přiznat, že by se k tobě určitě nepřidal. 

Zavrtíš hlavou nad svou bláhovostí. Tvoje fantazie se sesypala jako domeček z karet a vzrušení je to tam, Severusův nezájem ho účinně zchladil. Říkat si, že Severus je zatím příliš nemocný, aby o sex projevil jakýkoliv zájem, moc nepomáhá. 

Vstaneš od stolu, zapneš si poklopec a vrátíš se do kuchyně. Postavíš vodu na brambory a dojdeš ven pro deku, kterou Severus nechal ležet pod stromem, a hned vedle hrnek od čaje. Říkáš si, jak moc je politováníhodné, cítit uspokojení, že ani jedno neuklidil, což znamená, že tě úplně neignoruje – očekává, že půjdeš a postaráš se o to. 

#### Obraz 6

Mihotavé světlo svíčky sotva osvětlovalo postel a muže, který v ní polo seděl, polo ležel, opřený o dva polštáře. Měl zavřené oči a na klíně držel poloprázdný hrnek s čajem. 

„Už můžeš jít, nic mi není,“ zamumlal, aniž by oči otevřel. 

Druhý muž, který seděl v křesle vedle postele, to prohlášení zřejmě nebral moc vážně. Místo aby se zvedl, položil mu ruku na stehno přikryté peřinou. 

„Počkám tu, dokud zase neusneš,“ ujistil ho tiše. 

Severus si povzdechl a nic dalšího neříkal. Mužova přítomnost ho po procitnutí z noční můry uklidňovala, a přestože to považoval za slabost, další pokus svého ochránce vystrnadit nepodnikl. Byl by ho mohl šlehnout několika přesně vypočítanými slovy, ale zítra by vedle něj Argus seděl zas, jako by nic krutého neřekl. Docela se mu divil. 

„Kdybys mi o tom chtěl vyprávět... myslím, že by ti to pomohlo,“ ozval se Argus po chvíli. 

„Jo?“ neudržel se Severus a otevřel oči. „Chceš slyšet, koho všechno jsem oddělal?“ ušklíbl se kysele. Argus se ho přestal dotýkat a upřeně se na něj zadíval. 

„To tě trápí ve snech?“ zeptal se vážně a s tak upřímným výrazem, že Severus oči zase zavřel, aby mu nemusel čelit. 

Za tu dobu, co se tu o něj Argus staral, se mu vrátila spousta vzpomínek. Vzpomínal si například, že tenhle člověk si před ním nadšeně klekl a vykouřil ho, kdykoliv si o to řekl. Vzpomínal si, že párkrát dokonce skončili v jeho posteli. Nevzpomínal si, že by mezi nimi bylo něco víc. 

Proč se o něj teď tak oddaně stará, byla záhada. Co z toho sakra může mít? Samozřejmě bylo možné, že nějaká zásadní vzpomínka chyběla. Možná mu zachránil život a on mu to teď splácí. Vybavoval si, jak se ho zastal před těmi dvěma Smrtijedy, kteří si hráli na profesory v Bradavicích (věděl, že je jedním z nich, a přesto intenzivně cítil, že s nimi nesouhlasí, že se mu hnusí; ten rozpor ho mátl a kdykoliv se na něj soustředil, začala se o slovo hlásit bolest hlavy), jenže to se mu zdálo být dost nepatrná zásluha. 

Ucítil ve vlasech Argusovu ruku, pak ho pohladila po tváři. 

„Jestli se bojíš, že ti budu něco vyčítat, tak nebudu,“ prohlásil tiše, ale důrazně. „Je mi jedno, co jsi udělal, hlavně, že jsi naživu.“ 

To tak nějak Severus pochopil. Něco mu říkalo, že v tomhle byl Argus výjimečný. Kdokoliv jiný, na koho si dokázal vzpomenout, po něm něco chtěl, buď za trest nebo na oplátku. Teď jako by ale z toho kolotoče vystoupil, aspoň na chvíli. Až se mu všechny vzpomínky vrátí, až se rozpomene, jaký hrozivý úkol slíbil splnit Albusi Brumbálovi, kterého pak chladnokrevně zabil, potom se bude muset přestat schovávat v téhle chaloupce... 

... ale teď... 

Mlčel, oči nechal zavřené, ale přiměl se pohnout a přikryl dlaní ruku, která ho hladila. Pak pootočil hlavu a tu mozolnatou, laskavou ruku políbil. Slyšel, jak se Argus nadechl. Otevřel ústa, chytil Argusovu ruku do své a stáhl si jeden a pak druhý jeho prst do úst. Argus zalapal po dechu, zavrzalo hrubě odsouvané křeslo a na temeni ucítil jeho druhou dlaň, načež se mu na čelo přitiskly rty. Dál cucal jeho prsty a Argus ho zatím líbal na víčka a do vlasů. 

„Severusi,“ vydechl, než prsty nahradil svým jazykem. Uvolněnou rukou ho hladil po druhé tváři a zdálo se, že ten polibek nikdy neskončí. Severus přestal pravačkou svírat hrnek, prodral se jí pod peřinu, sevřel přes noční košili v pěsti svůj penis a bez zábran zasténal. Ani si nevšiml, kdy se mu postavil. 

Argus se konečně malinko odtáhl a on otevřel oči. Argusova tvář byla, nakolik se dalo v mizerném světle vrhaném svíčkou soudit, zrudlá vzrušením, oči mu zářily a pootveřené rty se mu leskly. 

Severus se k němu instinktivně natáhl, a tentokrát to byl on, kdo polibek řídil, jazykem chutnal jeho patro a přejížděl po zubech. Rukou, kterou nesvíral svou erekci, mu zajel do vlasů a nemohl se nabažit jeho vzrušeného dechu. 

I tenhle polibek skončil. Severus si mezitím vyhrnul tu pitomou noční košili, a převrhl přitom nedopitý čaj, ale to mu bylo jedno. 

„Smím?“ šeptl Argus téměř nevěřícně a Severus jen povytáhl obočí. Věděl, že to bude stačit. Argus shrnul na stranu peřinu, hrnek ztracený v jejích záhybech přitom zaduněl o stěnu, a vylezl na postel. Bez zaváhání zavřel ruku kolem jeho erekce a druhou se zapřel o pelest vedle jeho hlavy, aby ho mohl dál líbat. Honil ho rychle a zkušeně a Severus se zmohl jen na to, že mu nemotornými prsty rozepnul pár knoflíčků pyžama, dál nedosáhl. Zabořil prsty do chlupů na Argusově hrudi, nahmatal bradavku a promnul ji v prstech. 

Když to udělal poprvé, Argus mu zasténal do úst a pokusil se k němu víc přitisknout. Severus mu dál přejížděl prsty po bradavce, druhou rukou měl zamotanou v jeho vlasech a mimoděk nadzvedl levou nohu, takže zavadil o Argusovu erekci. Argus křečovitě sevřel jeho penis a on zalapl po dechu a zatmělo se mu před očima. 

Když přišel k sobě, Argus už ho nelíbal. Zuřivě se honil, a než se v Severusově zmalátnělé mysli vynořila myšlenka, že by to měl dělat on, Argus se zahekáním vyvrcholil a vzápětí se na něj zhroutil. 

„Promiň,“ zamumlal po chvíli, zvedl hlavu z jeho prsou, letmo ho políbil na čelo a pak se pracně zvedl z postele, aniž by mu v tom Severus dokázal zabránit. 

„Potřebuješ čistou noční košili,“ řekl a odvrátil se od něj. Severus by byl tisíckrát radši, kdyby s ním zůstal v posteli, ani trochu mu nevadilo, že na něm leží a že jeho noční košile – no, možná že převléknout se není špatný nápad. Zatímco Argus zády k němu prohraboval šatní skříň, zkusmo se posadil, a když se ukázalo, že hlava neprotestuje, sám se svlékl a košili potřísněnou svým i Argusovým semenem hodil na zem. 

Chystal se vstát a čistou si sám vzít, akorát když se Argus otočil zpátky. Okamžik jeho snahu postavit se na nohy jen sledoval, pak byl několika kroky u něj a sevřel ho v pevném objetí. Nic neříkal, jen ho tiskl k sobě a Severuse málem mrzelo, že si nevšiml výrazu jeho tváře, jak byl zabraný do vstávání. 

„Dej mi tu košili, ať se můžeme vrátit do postele,“ pobídl ho tiše, když to začalo vypadat, že ho Argus z objetí nikdy nepustí. Argus o krok ustoupil a ve světle svíčky se mu v očích zaleskly slzy. Severus mu rychle vzal košili z ruky a sklonil hlavu. Takový projev oddanosti, či co to mělo být, ho znervózňoval. Oblékl se, sedl si zpět do postele a posunul se ke stěně. Jak bral do ruky peřinu, hrnek od čaje zase ťukl do stěny. Zvedl ho a položil na noční stolek. 

„Přidáš se ke mně?“ pobídl netrpělivě Arguse, který nečinně stál vedle postele. Že by sám sebe tím projevem citů překvapil, a teď se za něj styděl? Podíval se na něj. Argus se jeho pohledu vyhýbal. 

„Peřina je mokrá, měl bych –“ 

„Nesmysl. Je to jen trocha vody, do rána uschne. Pojď spát,“ zarazil jeho váhavé mumlání rozhodně. Dostat rozkaz bylo zřejmě přesně to, co Argus potřeboval. Bez dalších řečí sfoukl svíčku na stolku a lehl si vedle něj. Severus přes oba přehodil peřinu a taky si lehl. Postel byla velká akorát dost, aby se do ní vešli; že se musí dotýkat, Severusovi vůbec nevadilo. 

Položil Argusovi pod peřinou ruku na rozhalenou hruď a on se k němu otočil a objal ho kolem pasu. 

#### Obraz 7

Máš, co jsi chtěl! 

No dobrá, mohlo by to být ještě lepší. Severus se pořád nezbavil bolestí hlavy, pořád většinu dne, pokud je vzhůru, stráví vysedáváním pod dubem, ovšem někdy zajde až dozadu k pramínku a často si s sebou bere knížku a vypadá to, že ji i čte. Je to ta, co ti ji loni dal k Vánocům. 

Vážil sis toho už tehdy a poctivě jsi ji přelouskal. Je o obyčejné vesnické holce, kterou stíhá jedno neštěstí za druhým a každá její snaha nakonec přijde vniveč. Líbilo se ti, jak je to napsané, a pak sis v létě od toho Hardyho, které jsi neznal, koupil další knížku a taky nebyla špatná. 

Teď ti navíc Severus prozradil, že to byla oblíbená knížka jeho matky. Samozřejmě ses nevyptával, jestli byla mudlovského původu, nebo jak jinak se k ní dostala, i když by ses toho o jeho rodině rád dozvěděl víc; umíš být diskrétní. I tak tě to náramně zahřálo, že ti daroval tak osobní věc, vlastně tím nenápadně naznačil, že tě za součást své rodiny považuje. 

A to o dost dřív, než ti svoje city dal pořádně najevo. Musel je k tobě chovat dávno, jen se střežil to prozradit. Potvrzuje to tvoji starou teorii, že mu kdysi někdo ublížil a od té doby je pro něj těžké najít k někomu jinému důvěru. 

Změnilo se to až tady, když ses o něj začal starat. V Bradavicích si mohl myslet, že to pro tebe je jen ukájení, stejně jako se on tvářil, že o nic víc nejde. Cítil k tobě ale něco víc, to je teď nepochybné. A když konečně jasně vidí, že ti na něm záleží, začíná se osmělovat, otevírat. 

Jistěže to nebude hned, ale postupně ti bude věřit čím dál víc, svěří se ti se vším, co ho trápí. Vyslechneš ho, budeš s ním soucítit – a nebudeš ho soudit. _Víš_ , že byl Smrtijed, a že se říkalo, že zabil Brumbála – ovšem to se ti moc nezdá, vždycky ti přišlo, že k Brumbálovi vzhlížel –, ale nikdy jsi neviděl, že by někomu doopravdy ublížil. 

Uměl se rozzlobit, to ano, ale kdo by se mu divil, ve škole plné harantů bez vychování. Někteří z nich si rozhodně zasloužili dostat pár na holou... na druhou stranu to, co dělali letos ti Carrowovi, to už bylo trochu moc. A Severus s tím nesouhlasil, to ti neušlo, i když s tebou od září prakticky neprohodil slovo. 

No, na to je lepší zapomenout, však si to teď vynahradíš. Tři dny už spolu spíte v jedné posteli, zdá se, že to je nejlepší protilék na Severusovy noční můry, a tak ses rozhodl tomu postel přizpůsobit. Severus ti u snídaně (své, ty už jsi se nasnídal dávno) odsouhlasil její rozšíření („Pokud soudíš, že je to nutné“), takže teď jsi na cestě do vsi i s vozíkem. 

Koupíš na pile u nádraží pořádné dubové fošny a zastavíš se u truhláře podívat se, jestli nemá čalounickou jehlu. Škoda, že jsi všechno svoje za roky nastřádané nářadí musel nechat v Bradavicích. Zamračíš se. Takové stesky jsou k ničemu. Z Bradavic sis odnesl to nejdůležitější, Severuse, a beze všeho ostatního si už nějak poradíš. 

Truhlář nejenže má čalounickou jehlu, ale má taky těžkou hlavu ze tří křesel, která mu na opravu přivezl nějaký zbohatlík, co tu koupil usedlost. Znalecky je okoukneš a nabídneš se, že je přes víkend bez problémů přečalouníš. Samozřejmě za drobnou úplatu, přivydělat si k důchodu se ti šikne. 

Sbaští ti to, včetně ujištění, že jsi už opravoval onačejší nábytek, dokud jsi ještě pracoval v muzeu. Ani si moc nevymýšlíš – mudlovské peníze se ti hodí a Bradavice jsou všelijakého antikvárního nábytku plné. Takováhle křesílka jsi naposled opravoval v dubnu, když Protiva nastražil ve sborovně děsivé dělobuchy. 

Protiva, ten ti tedy chybět nebude. Ani Severus s ním jako ředitel nic nesvedl, přímo to odmítl. Prý je součástí školy a „Filchi, laskavě mě neobtěžujte podružnými nesmysly.“ 

Vysvětlíš truhláři, jaký druh látky a jaké nitě má objednat, potřesete si rukou, a protože se blíží poledne, necháš si u něj odstavený vozík s fošnami a skočíš si do hospody u nádraží na oběd. 

Dáš si sheppard's pie a při jídle přemýšlíš, že tohle bys taky uměl upéct, jsou to vlastně jen brambory zapečené s mletým masem. To sice tady v krámě nemají, ale tak by sis udělal výlet do města. Stejně potřebuješ nový list do pilky. 

Zaplatíš a už ani nezdržuješ přepočítáváním peněz, docela sis na mudlovské oběživo za měsíc nakupování zvykl. Zato zdržuje zbytečně zvědavá hospodská. Nezašel jsi sem poprvé, a tak tě začíná považovat za místního a náramně ji zajímá, kde bydlíš. Na jednu stranu se s ní vybavovat nechceš, protože co je jí do toho, na druhou stranu bys nerad, aby si tě zapamatovala jako toho nerudného dědka. 

Tak se na ni teda usmíváš, vykládáš jí, že ses sem konečně na trvalo nastěhoval do domku po babičce, když už jsi v důchodu a nemusíš žít ve městě. Postěžuješ si, že by tu byl svatý klid nebýt turistů, a hned se jí začneš vyptávat, jestli ona to tu zná a je místní. 

Vlastně si docela příjemně popovídáte; akorát ustává polední frmol, a tak ji v náhlé inspiraci pozveš na kafe (sebe teda na čaj) a mimo jiné se dozvíš, že je vdova a bez muže jí to tu trochu padá na hlavu. Domluvíš se s ní, že se příští pondělí zastavíš podívat na zatékající střechu, a k truhláři pro vozík s fošnami se vracíš málem poklusem, jak jsi dobře naladěn. 

Ještě jsou tu dvě jakési kavárny, jestli je taky vedou vdovy bez manželů, máš o výdělek postaráno, pomyslíš si spokojeně. A to je dobře, protože čím míň se budeš muset ukazovat v Londýně, tím líp. 

#### Obraz 8

Severus jednou rukou svíral hrnek s čajem a druhou si mnul spánek. Cesta na záchod v ještě relativně chladném ranním vzduchu mu trochu ulevila, pak ale Argus začal štípat dřevo a tepavá bolest hlavy se přihlásila s novou silou. 

Odhodlával se znovu vyjít ven, sednout si na placaté kameny kus za domem a zírat na zurčící potok. Víření a klokotání vody mezi kameny a kořeny vřesu na něj dokázalo mít téměř hypnotický účinek, až někdy zapomněl i na věčnou bolest hlavy. Uvažoval, kolik čaje cestou vycmrndá a jestli vůbec stojí zato si hrnek s sebou brát, anebo jestli nebude celkově jednodušší zalézt zpátky do postele a přečkat štípání dřeva s peřinou přetaženou přes uši. 

Než dospěl k rozhodnutí, uvědomil si, že Argus se štípáním přestal. Místo toho sem zvenku doléhaly nějaké hlasy. 

„Koukejte vypadnout z mýho pozemku, smradi!“ slyšel Arguse. 

Někdo mu odpovídal, ale slovům Severus nerozuměl. Buď děcka z té vesnice dole nebo nějací turisti, i když tedy za celou dobu ještě nikdo nezabloudil až sem. Každopádně byl rád, že zůstal vevnitř, nestál o to, aby ho někdo okukoval. Vstal, s úmyslem přece jen se vrátit do ložnice. 

„Nikdo tu není!“ téměř vykřikl Argus venku. I v otupělosti, která se mu od jisté chvíle usadila v hlavě a dusila veškeré jeho myšlenky, Severus v jeho hlase rozeznal paniku. Asi to teda nebudou děti ani turisti, spíš, spíš... nenapadalo ho, kdo by mohl Arguse vylekat. 

„Nedovolím, abyste ho odsud odvedli!“ Argus už zněl málem hystericky a Severus pořád nemohl přijít na to proč. Koho kdo aby odvedl? 

Návštěvníci se museli postupně přibližovat, protože teď už rozuměl i odpovědi. „My mu opravdu nechceme ublížit, pane Filchi,“ řekl ženský hlas takovým rozumným tónem. Severusovi byl něčím povědomý. 

„A co teda chcete? Tak akorát zavřít ho do vězení.“ Teď zněl Argus hlavně rozzlobeně a zmínka o vězení konečně v Severusově zpomalené mysli zarezonovala. Vězení, to byl Azkaban, a ti venku, se kterými se Argus dohadoval, tudíž byli bystrozoři a přišli si pro něj, aby ho tam zavřeli, jak říká Argus. Severus od začátku věděl, že si to zaslouží, i když se jen postupně rozpomínal proč. 

Čím déle nad tím přemýšlel, tím to bylo zřejmější. Celou dobu se tady v tom domě cítil nepatřičně, nerozuměl proč se o něj Argus stará – dobrá, protože mu na něm záleží víc, než na čemkoliv, co spáchal –, a pronásledoval ho pocit viny, nejsilněji, když procitl z noční můry, z níž si jinak nic konkrétního nedokázal vybavit. Byl si vědom, že je odpovědný za smrt mnoha lidí, i že se to snažil napravit, a že se mu to moc nedařilo. 

Teď jako by do sebe něco zapadlo. Byl si jistý, že ti venku mu to vysvětlí, doplní chybějící mezery v jeho paměti. Slyšel je, jak Argusovi něco vykládají, ale ani ta slova nevnímal, plně zaměstnaný odhodláním otevřít dveře a vyjít jim vstříc. 

Sotva to udělal, rozhostilo se ticho. Severus zamžoural proti slunci, kde se rýsovaly postavy lidí, jejichž přítomnost tu vůbec nedávala smysl. Potter a vedle něj Lily – nejsou snad dávno mrtví? S jistotou, jakou už dlouho nepocítil, věděl, že za jejich smrt nese vinu on, on na ně poslal Pána zla, on a Black – ne Black ne, to byl ten strašpytel Pettigrew – 

„Pane profesore?“ ozval se zase ten povědomý ženský – dívčí hlas. 

Severus zamrkal a konečně uviděl druhé dva. Mladá žena, která ho právě oslovila, to přece byla jeho studentka. Vybavil si otravnou, neustále zvednutou ruku a naskočilo mu příjmení: Grangerová. A ten vytáhlý mladík vedle ní je nepochybně Weasley. Co tady k čertu dělají? 

Pak si uvědomil, že jestli jsou tu tihle dva, nebude daleko Potter – jenže Potter má být mrtvý. 

„No, ehm, Brumbálův plán tak úplně nevyšel,“ řekl Potter, „nebo spíš teda vyšel nad očekávání dobře.“ Usmál se. Potterův úsměv nikdy nevěštil nic dobrého. Severus marně sahal po hůlce, nechápal, že si na ni až doteď nevzpomněl. Ale Potter neútočil, jen tam tak stál a usmíval se. 

Severus měl v hlavě čím dál větší zmatek, vzpomínky vířily jedna přes druhou, nedávaly smysl, a ve spáncích mu čím dál víc hučelo, až už nedokázal myslet. Potřeboval se posadit. Zavřel oči a nejdřív se jen opřel o veřeje, a pak se podél nich sesunul k zemi. 

Mrákotami, jež ho obestřely, slyšel Argusův ustaraný hlas, pak ho jeho ochránce zvedl do náruče a on se konečně propadl do blaženého nevědomí.


	2. Část druhá

#### Obraz 9

V ložnici je skoro úplná tma, okenice jsou zavřené, venku panuje noc, jen z hlavní místnosti, kde v krbu hoří oheň, sem přivřenými dveřmi dopadá proužek narudlého světla. I ten ale pomalu uhasíná. Přiložit už nepůjdeš. Zůstaneš sedět v křesle vedle Severusovy postele, dokud ti to záda dovolí. Teprve pak se přesuneš na kanape v hlavní místnosti, které posledních pár nocí osiřelo, po tmě se převlékneš do pyžama a přikryješ se dekou, ale už teď víš, že stejně neusneš. 

Budeš čekat, kdy Severuse probudí noční můra, a hlavou ti potáhnou výčitky. Měl jsi k němu zavolat lékouzelníka, neměl ses spoléhat, že se z toho vylíže sám, měl jsi zaplatit nějakého mocného čaroděje, aby domek líp ukryl, vůbec, měl jsi Severuse hned na začátku vzít pryč z Anglie. _Měls_ to nějak vymyslet, ne sáhnout po prvním rychlém řešení, které tě napadlo. Měls odebírat nějaké pitomé kouzelnické noviny, ze kterých by ses dozvěděl, že Severus není hledaný Smrtijed, ale hrdina oceněný Merlinovým řádem první třídy. 

Slyšíš, jak paní Norrisová Severusovi hlasitě zapřede u nohou, a vzdychneš. 

Ten řád leží v sametem vyložené krabičce na stole v hlavní místnosti a vedle něj stojí lahvička plná mihotavého světla, o které ten spratek Potter tvrdil, že obsahuje Severusovy vzpomínky. Severus mu je prý svěřil, aby se z nich dozvěděl, jak porazit Toho-jehož-jméno-se-nevyslovuje. Což se mu podařilo, a odtud ten Merlinův řád pro Severuse. 

Jenže bez nich se Severusovy ostatní vzpomínky nejspíš nějak pomíchaly, to ti ostatně bylo jasné od začátku, jen jsi to připisoval tomu tajemnému zranění, které mu způsobilo velkou ztrátu krve a jinak po sobě nezanechalo stopy. Myslel sis, že to byla nějaká kletba, a zdálo se ti, že se Severus pomalu vzpamatovává, dnešek ale všechny tvoje domněnky postavil na hlavu. 

Pokud teda ta mládež ráno nelhala, jenže musíš připustit, že to je nepravděpodobné. 

Dokonce ti ještě dopoledne poslali pár starších vydání _Denního věštce_ , která jejich slova potvrzují. A taky ti tu nechali kamennou nádobu, o které tvrdili, že si v ní kdokoliv může cizí vzpomínky prohlédnout. Odmítls to a ona „myslánka“ leží taky na stole v hlavní místnosti, prázdná. Prý kdyby se chtěl na vzpomínky podívat Severus, než si je vrátí do hlavy, ujistit se, že to není nějaká léčka, že jsou opravdu jeho. 

Na jednu stranu chceš, aby byl zase zdravý, aby se dokázal rozhodovat, aby ho netrápily bolesti hlavy, které ho na celý den uvrhnou do zatemněné ložnice a nedovolí mu pozřít jediné sousto. Na druhou stranu se toho bojíš. 

Bojíš se čím dál tím víc, že až Severus bude zase při smyslech, až tě přestane potřebovat, velice rychle ti dá sbohem. A nejen to, bojíš se, že si uvědomí, jak jsi ho zneužil. 

I ty sám sis to uvědomil až dneska, když jsi ta děcka, po té, co jsi Severuse uložil v ložnici, pozval dál. Začaly se vyptávat a ty jsi neochotně odpovídal, a teprve tváří v tvář jejich pozdviženým obočím a pochybovačným poznámkám ti začalo docházet, čeho ses na něm dopustil. 

Udělal jsi z něj hlavního herce v obludné hře na jeho záchranu. Kdyby tě ty děti nepřišly vyrušit, pečoval bys tu o něj dál, on by si to dál nechával líbit – a ještě hůř, dál by ti dovoloval lézt mu do postele, nechal se líbat, hladit, vzrušit... oplácel ti to. 

Měl sis uvědomit, že to není v pořádku, že se chová jinak než dřív, jelikož není úplně při smyslech, ne protože se do tebe najednou zamiloval. Je to hořké sousto a zhořkně ještě víc, až se Severus probudí a chybějící vzpomínky vezme si zpátky. Všechno si vyloží po svém, jak to umí jen on, nebude mít trpělivost poslouchat nějaké tvoje omluvy nebo vysvětlování. 

A vlastně ani nevíš, jak by ses mohl obhájit. _Jsi_ vinen. Byl jsi bezohledný, nechal ses svést svojí lačností, a jestli ti to Severus zítra spočítá, dobře ti tak. 

Nejspíš odejde. Kromě lahvičky se vzpomínkami a krabičky s Merlinovým řádem na něj na stole vedle čeká jeho hůlka. Potter ji našel v Chroptící chýši a nechal ji tu pro něj. Vlastně je to ten nejpřesvědčivější důkaz, že ho nikdo nechce zavírat do vězení – to by mu přece nenechali hůlku. A jakmile ji Severus vezme do ruky, už na tebe nebude odkázaný, s hůlkou dokáže, cokoliv si zamane. Ty jsi jen ubožák, který zneužil jeho bezmoci. Tak. 

Přistihneš se, že při myšlence na to, jak tě opustí, jsi ho málem pohladil po vlasech. Ucukneš, jako by ses spálil. S tímhle je konec. Už se ho nebudeš dotýkat pro vlastní uspokojení, dokud nebude zase plně při smyslech – a pak možná už nikdy. 

Mohl bys tu u něj takhle po tmě sedět a užírat se až do rána, kdyby ti tvoje tělo nehlásilo, že už toho má dost. Ztěžka vstaneš a chvíli jen stojíš a masíruješ si kříž. Jako by ti i tvoje tělesná schránka chtěla naznačit, že sis ukousl příliš velké sousto. 

#### Obraz 10

„Jo, vzpomínám si, že nás včera Potter oblažil svou přítomností,“ utrhl se Severus. Jak by na slavného Pottera mohl zapomenout. Ovšem připomínat si ho hned po ránu netoužil a Argus by to sakra mohl vědět. Už teď ho mrzelo, že vůbec vstával. Venku protivně foukalo, hlava mu třeštila, aspoň že kuchyňská kamna byla ještě teplá. Posadil se s horkým čajem, který mu Argus podal, na stoličku, zády se opřel o komín a zavřel na chvíli oči. 

Cítil, že Argus se nevrátil ke své práci a pozoruje ho. Jestli si s ním chce _povídat_ o Potterovi... 

„Nechal tu pro tebe nějaké věci,“ slyšel Arguse zamumlat. 

Otevřel oči a zpražil ho pohledem. Argus si to ale zjevně nevyložil jako výtku, nýbrž jako pobídku, aby pokračoval: „Lahvičku se vzpomínkama, Merlinův řád první třídy, hůlku.“ 

Severus radši oči zase zavřel. Odmítal se zabývat Potterem a čímkoliv, co přinesl. Hůlku? Moji hůlku? Kde k ní přišel? Ale od Pottera si nic brát nebudu, to by se mu líbilo, abych mu ještě musel být vděčný. Hůlku nepotřebuju, Argus se o všechno postará... 

„Řekl mi, že jsi teďko hrdina.“ Argus zněl trochu jako by mu to vyčítal. „Nemusíš – nemusíš se tu schovávat.“ To dodal dost váhavě. Proč sakra neřekne jasně, o co mu jde? Ještě včera se ho maximálně zeptal, co by si dal k obědu, a teď ho obviňuje, že se tu schovává? Za to může Potter. Čert ví, co mu navykládal. 

„Jestli chceš, abych vypadnul, tak to řekni rovnou.“ S bouchnutím postavil nevypitý čaj na podlahu a prudce vstal. Měl čekat, že se mu zatočí hlava. Argus ho ale zachytil a on se o něj bezmocně opřel. Podobně slabo se mu udělalo i včera, Potterovi přímo před očima. K čertu s tím! 

„Možná tě tolik bolí hlava, protože ti chybí ty vzpomínky, co jsi dal Potterovi,“ řekl mu Argus tiše u ucha. 

„Jaké vzpomínky?“ vysoukal ze sebe zmateně, zatímco se nechal vést do hlavní místnosti. 

Argus ho nejdřív usadil na lavici za stolem a přisedl si k němu, s rukou stále kolem jeho pasu, než mu odpověděl. 

„Tyhle,“ ukázal volnou rukou na lahvičku plnou přelévajícího se blyštivého světla. „A tohle je tvoje hůlka.“ Zvedl ji ze stolu a držel ji před ním, dokud po ní Severus váhavě nenatáhl ruku. Sevřel prsty kolem tmavého leštěného dřeva a v tu chvíli ho zahřálo u srdce, jako by se po dlouhém odloučení setkal s dávným přítelem. Pokud bych tedy měl nějakého takového přítele, pomyslel si posměšně. 

Uvědomil si, že si ruku s hůlkou tiskne na prsa, a odtáhl ji. Rozhlédl se po místnosti novýma očima. Hlava ho sice pořád úporně bolela, ale už se necítil bezmocný. Narovnal se a mávl hůlkou směrem k otevřeným kuchyňským dveřím. Hrnek s čajem byl v mžiku na stole před ním. Severus se s velkým uspokojením napil. 

„A tady jsou ty vzpomínky,“ ozval se Argus. Severus na jeho přítomnost málem zapomněl. Byl si ale jistý, že před ním se za svou dětinskou radost z hůlky stydět nemusí. Argus ho dál objímal kolem pasu a Severus měl dojem, že mu tím chce vyjádřit podporu. 

Vzal si od něj lahvičku a podržel si ji před očima. Takže Potter mu vzal hůlku a vzpomínky, aby mohl porazit Pána zla. Nedávalo to smysl, ale možná že vysvětlení se skrývá právě v nich. Nebo Potter lhal a připravil ho o hůlku a vzpomínky, aby... aby co? A proč by mu je pak teda zase vracel? V hlavě mu ostře zatepala bolest, a tak radši přestal přemýšlet, klepnutím hůlky, kterou dosud nedal z ruky, lahvičku otevřel, a přelil její měňavý obsah do myslánky. 

Pak do víru vzpomínek šťouchl hůlkou, sklonil se nad myslánku a zůstal uhranutě zírat. Na hladině se houpala Lily na houpačce, rudé vlasy jí zářily na slunci a ona se houpala čím dál výš a výš, až se pustila a ladným obloukem se snesla zpátky na hřiště. Severus se sklonil ještě níž, lačný vidět Lily z větší blízkosti, až se nosem dotkl hladiny a ocitl se přímo ve zpomínce. 

Málem se k Lily rozběhl, než si všiml, že už u ní stojí jeho ubohoučké dětské já. Jeho by stejně neviděla. Následovala další dětská vzpomínka, a to už Severus neodolal a klekl si do listí vedle Lily a nemohl se na ni vynadívat. Takhle na ni vzpomínal nejradši, jako na usměvavou holčičku, která mu visela rtech. Ohlédl se na sebe a ušklíbl se. Co na něm viděla ona, byla záhada. 

Pak samozřejmě musela přijít Petúnie a zkazit jim to, jako vždycky. 

A v další vzpomínce se objevil i Potter a Severuse konečně napadlo přemýšlet, k čemu ty vzpomínky měly jeho synovi sloužit. Proč by mu ukazoval, jak se seznámil s jeho matkou a otcem? Jak mu to mělo pomoct porazit Pána zla? 

Na chvíli ho vzpomínky zase pohltily. Po tisící si vyčetl, co na Lily ve vzteku křikl. Znova prožil naprostou bezmoc, když odmítla jeho doprošování. Vůbec nepomáhalo říkat si, že ho k tomu dohnal Potter. Věděl, že si za to může sám. 

Na to, jak se plazí před Brumbálem, se málem nedokázal dívat. 

Před zoufalstvím, které prožíval při zprávě o Lilyině smrti oči opravdu zavřel. Proč něco takového ukazoval Potterovi? To mu jako chtěl vyložit svůj životní příběh? Vždyť se mu Potter musel leda tak vysmát. 

Pak se konečně dozvěděl, že Brumbál mu svou vraždu nařídil. Nesmírně se mu ulevilo, zato pocítil nenávist k Brumbálovi, který s takovou samozřejmostí očekával, že udělá, cokoliv mu řekne. Začínalo mu svítat, co všechny ty vzpomínky znamenají – chtěl se před Potterem obhájit, vysvětlit, co stálo za jeho činy, a v následující vzpomínce se vysvětlilo, i proč. Potter mu musel uvěřit, že Pán zla bude poražen, jedině pokud sám zemře. 

Jenže Potter nezemřel. Takže se to nepovedlo. Potter svůj úkol nedokončil, což ani nebylo překvapivé. Severus od začátku věděl, že na to nebude stačit, to akorát ostatní, Brumbál zvlášť, byli přesvědčení, že má jakési nadpřirozené schopnosti. Pche. 

Severus už ani nevěnoval pozornost vzpomínkám, které se kolem něj dál odvíjely. Usilovně dumal, co teď. Samozřejmě nezbývá než pokračovat v boji, jenomže k tomu bude potřebovat mnohem víc informací. Nejdřív si vezme zpátky svoje vzpomínky, a pak se vyptá Arguse, jak to bylo doopravdy. 

#### Obraz 11

Když Severus zvedne hlavu z myslánky, je ti hned jasné, že teď se všechno změní. Už s hůlkou v ruce byl jinačí, sebevědomější, a teď z něj poprvé za celý měsíc přímo čiší odhodlání. 

Rozhodnými pohyby si pomocí hůlky přenese každou vzpomínku do hlavy – vypadá to jako dlouhé stříbřité vlasy, které se po chvilce rozplynou. Pak se na tebe pronikavě zadívá. S pocitem provinilosti stáhneš ruku, kterou jsi ho celou dobu objímal, a on si odfrkne. 

„Takže hra skončila?“ řekne s pozvednutým obočím. 

„Ehm – jaká hra?“ Tváříš se určitě stejně zmateně, jako se cítíš, protože Severus potřese hlavou – ještě před chvílí by hned zkřivil obličej bolestí, teď jako by ten prudký pohyb ani nevnímal. Vstane z lavice a obejde stůl, načež se na tebe kriticky zadívá. 

„No, tobě nejspíš nic ani neřekli, jen mi tě sem šoupli, než se postavím na nohy,“ pronese a mávne hůlkou. Květovaná noční košile, ve které prakticky strávil celý měsíc, když nepočítáš pár převléknutí do čisté, se změní v černý hábit. Severus hned vypadá úplně jinak, ta tam je jeho zranitelnost, skoro se nechce věřit, že se o tebe někdy opíral. 

Přes všechnu okatou sebejistotu je ale očividné, že má v hlavě pořád zmatek. Kdo ví, co se z těch vzpomínek dozvěděl. Třeba tam na něj Potter něco nastražil, nějakou lež, která... která ho ukazuje v lepším světle, nebo tak něco. I když na to včera zrovna nevypadal. 

„Nikdo tě sem nešoupl,“ řekneš hlasitě a taky vstaneš. „Přinesl jsem tě sem já. Oni by tě nechali umřít,“ pokračuješ tvrdě. A kupodivu by je to mrzelo. Proto se včera Potter i ti ostatní tři tvářili celou dobu jaksi omluvně, dokonce provinile. 

Severus se naopak tváří pochybovačně. Podívá se na hůlku ve své ruce, a pak zpátky na tebe. „Aha,“ řekne tiše, „a co tu tedy pan Potter, pan Weasley a slečna Grangerová včera dělali?“ Říká to takovým tím svým usvědčujícím tónem, jako bys byl třeťák, kterého se vzápětí chystá zpražit za nějakou nepřístojnost. 

Pokrčíš rameny.„Přinesli tu lahvičku se vzpomínkama a tvoji hůlku. Mysleli si, že jsi mrtvý, ale pak nějak přišli na to, že nejsi...“ začínáš se do toho zamotávat, tohle ti Potter moc nevysvětlil, „... a tak se přišli přesvědčit a, ehm, poděkovat ti.“ 

„Poděkovat mi,“ zopakuje Severus nevěřícně. 

„No, za to, žes pomohl porazit Ty-víš-koho.“ Ukážeš na štůsek _Denních věštců_ na stole a krabičku s Merlinovým řádem vedle nich. Severus tě konečně přestane propalovat podezíravým pohledem a zaměří pozornost na noviny. Navrchu leží přeložené napůl včerejší vydání. Největší titulek hlásá: _Měsíc po bitvě: Potter vyzdvihuje Snapea_. 

Severus přistoupí blíž a mávne nad novinami hůlkou. Pod titulkem se ukáže Potterova fotka, v rukou má kytici lilií a na pozadí je Brumbálova hrobka. Severus udělá poslední krok ke stolu, přelétne začátek článku, který jsi četl už včera (několikrát), a rukou obrátí noviny na stranu tři, kde článek pokračuje. 

Čte si, jak Potter k překvapení většiny shromážděných začal svou vzpomínkovou řeč oslavou jednoho z nejstatečnějších lidí, kterého kdy poznal, bez jehož sebeobětování by Toma Raddlea nikdy neporazil. Tebe to včera náramně dojalo, Severus se jen mračí. Otočí na stranu čtyři, kde pár účastníků památečního dne Holoubkové sděluje svoje názory na něj. Některé jsou rozpačité, ale líbilo se ti, že McGonagallová řekla, jak ho postrádá. Té to věříš a máš za to, že to Severuse potěší, protože dobře víš, že na ni dal. 

„Ty další jsou starší, druhý den po bitvě a tak,“ řekneš, když to vypadá, že Severus už jen nepřítomně zírá na otevřenou stránku. Severus se vytrhne ze zamyšlení, odsune si židli od stolu, posadí se a přitáhne si zbytek novin. 

Necháš ho číst a tiše se vzdálíš do kuchyně. Oškrábeš brambory k obědu a dáš vylouhovat další čaj. S čajníkem se vrátíš do hlavní místnosti. Severus už nečte, a když čajník postavíš na stůl a sundáš si z poličky nad oknem hrnek, aby sis nalil, Severus ti svůj mlčky přisune. 

Sedneš si na lavici naproti němu a přemýšlíš, co se mu asi honí hlavou. Teď, když už ho zjevně nebolí, a má zpátky všechny vzpomínky. 

Zvedne oči od hrnku a zadívá se na tebe. Ne nijak vyčítavě, nebo rozzlobeně, což by sis plně zasloužil za to, že jsi ho měsíc přede všemi schovával. Vůbec by tě nepřekvapilo, kdyby tě teď začal obviňovat, žes ho připravil o uznání a slávu celého kouzelnického světa. Ale on jen pokývá hlavou. 

Paní Norrisová si tuhle chvíli vybere, aby vykráčela z kuchyně, kde se nahřívala pod stoličkou u komína, pod Severusovou stoličkou, jak jsi jí už v duchu začal říkat, a skočí ti na klín. Pohladíš ji po kožíšku a rozpačitě se na Severuse usměješ. 

On znovu pokývá hlavou – a napije se čaje. Už z toho jeho upřeného pohledu a mlčení začínáš být nervózní. Sám ale ticho nepřerušíš. Nebudeš se ho ptát, jestli je mu líp, to je očividné. A nebudeš se ho ptát, jestli se na tebe zlobí, protože co když ne? 

„Kromě Pottera a jeho doprovodu, ví o mně ještě někdo?“ promluví nakonec Severus tiše. 

„Ne. Aspoň ne ode mě. Za celou dobu jsem byl jen dole ve vesnici. Jsou tam akorát mudlové a nikomu jsem o tobě neříkal.“ Vlastně teď když je Severusovi líp, mohl by ses konečně vypravit do Londýna, mudlovské peníze se přece jen budou hodit – pokud tu tedy Severus zůstane. 

Severus jako by ti četl myšlenky. „Čím se živíš, když už nepracuješ v Bradavicích?“ zeptá se, a pak se podivně ušklíbne a dodá: „Čím živíš mě?“ 

Začervenáš se, protože když to takhle řekne, tak to zní, jako by sis ho tu vydržoval, ale tak to přece není. „Mám něco našetřeno,“ zamumláš. „A dole ve vsi užijou výpomoc.“ I když to máš teprve rozjednané. 

Severus zase přikývne a dál na tebe pátravě hledí. Potom z ničeho nic vstane, levou rukou popadne jedny noviny (v pravé celou dobu nepřestává svírat hůlku) a s tichým lupnutím zmizí. Paní Norrisová se ti na klíně jen zavrtí, ani ji to neprobudí. 

Tupě zíráš na místo, kde ještě před chvílí stál. Čekal jsi ledacos. Že tě zahrne výčitkami, že bude nadávat na Pottera, že ve vzteku práskne dveřmi a ty ho budeš moct jít odprosit. Vůbec tě nenapadlo, že by se mohl _přemístit_ a nechat tě tu, beze slova vysvětlení. Kde ho teď budeš hledat? 

#### Obraz 12

Severus právě v kuchyni svého domu v Tkalcovské skládal poslední lahvičky s přísadami do otlučené plechové krabice od sušenek, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. 

Tak kdopak to bude? Potter, bystrozorové? Nechal krabici krabicí, prošel předním pokojem, v němž se po podlaze vršily hromádky knih, které už stačil vytřídit, a s hůlkou v ruce otevřel dveře. 

„Dobrý den, pane profesore,“ řekl Potter s nepřesvědčivým úsměvem ve tváři. 

„Ehm, dobrý den,“ ozval o poznání méně nadšeně Weasley za Potterovými zády. 

Severus si je přeměřil pohledem. Oba na sobě měli mudlovské oblečení a vypadali, že se před chvílí poprali – ach ovšem, bystrozorský výcvik, kterým se Potter holedbal v těch včerejších novinách. Celej tatínek, až na ten ocásek, co sebou všude vodí. Nekňuba Weasley s Blackem nesnesl srovnání. Severus se ušklíbl a ustoupil ze dveří. 

Když kolem něj prošli, hlasitě zabouchl. Oba sebou trhli a jako na povel se otočili. Hůlku neměl v ruce ani jeden. 

„Tak tedy, pane Pottere, navzdory očekávání jste přežil,“ řekl Severus tiše. 

„No, nakonec se to seběhlo trochu jinak, než Brumbál plánoval.“ Potter se rozpačitě pousmál, kdežto Weasley se po očku zvědavě rozhlížel. „Jsem moc rád, že vy jste přežil taky,“ pokračoval Potter a Severus mu ani za mák nevěřil. „Myslel jsem si že vás ten had opravdu zabil, jinak bych vás v Chroptící chýši nenechal.“ 

Had? podivil se Severus v duchu. Ovšemže Nagini, to bylo jasné, ale štvalo ho, že si to vůbec nevybavuje. Vzpomínal si, jak utekl ze školy, aby nemusel ublížit Minervě a ostatním, ale od té chvíle měl v hlavě prázdno až do okamžiku, kdy se probudil v Argusově ložnici. Někdy mezitím předal Potterovi ty vzpomínky, Pán zla jeho zradu zřejmě odhalil a poslal na něj svého hada. Kterému se Severus ubránil, navzdory Potterovu očekávání. Pohrdavě se ušklíbl. 

„Jo, jak to že nemáte žádné jizvy?“ ozval se Weasley. „Filch včera tvrdil, že když vás našel, byla všude kolem spousta krve, ale na krku jste neměl ani škrábnutí.“ 

Další dílek do skládačky – Nagini ho pokousala, ti dva to viděli, mysleli si, že je po něm, a pak z čistého nebe přišel zázrak a – ale ovšem! Fawkes! Kdo jiný než Fénix by si poradil s hadím jedem a nenechal po sobě stopy. Severus se bezděčně dotkl svého hrdla a zavřel oči. Sice si pořád nevzpomínal, ale tak nějak to muselo být. Brumbál ho nenechal na holičkách... 

Když oči otevřel, viděl před sebou ty dva spratky s dychtivými výrazy ve tváři. Jim se tedy se svou teorií svěřovat nebude. 

„Kdo všechno ví, že nejsem mrtvý?“ šel rovnou k jádru toho, kvůli čemu ponechal hlídací kouzlo, které Potter nastražil kolem jeho domu, aby splnilo svůj účel a přivolalo ho. 

„Akorát já, Ron, Hermiona a Ginny. Do včerejška jsme si tím nebyli jistí ani my. Mysleli jsme si, že vaše tělo odnesl někdo, kdo se chtěl pomstít, nebo tak něco.“ 

Takže čtyři Nebelvírové, kterým se nedá věřit. Dokáže je přimět k mlčení? Ty dvě holky tu ani nejsou... 

„Ale ničeho takového se bát nemusíte, všichni vědí, že jste hrdina.“ Potterův úsměv byl nechutný. Severus by dal přednost tomu, kdyby ho dál nenávistně propaloval pohledem nebo se vzpurně mračil, jak míval ve zvyku. Z toho aspoň mohl čerpat jisté uspokojení – i když... Potter to podle všeho s tím hrdinou myslí smrtelně vážně. Využije toho, snad to nakonec bude funkčnější, než kdyby mu vyhrožoval nebo ho zkoušel uplácet, jak plánoval původně. Obešel je, zastavil se uprostřed pokoje a otočil se k nim čelem. 

„Ovšem,“ promluvil konečně, „jsem hrdina, dokud jsem mrtvý. Jakmile bych zázračně obživl, vaše adorace mojí osoby by narazila na značný odpor jisté, nikoliv zanedbatelné, části kouzelnické společnosti.“ 

„Vidíš, přesně to jsem včera říkal,“ zahuhlal Weasley a významně se na Pottera podíval. 

„Z toho nemusíte mít obavy, pane profesore, plně se za vás postavím.“ 

Ta slova zněla z Potterových úst naprosto neuvěřitelně, ale pronesl je tak přesvědčivě, že si Severus nemohl pomoct nebrat je vážně. Jestli potřeboval další potvrzení Potterovy vstřícnosti, tady ho má mít. Inu dobrá. 

„To je od vás šlechetné,“ ušklíbl se. „Víc bych však ocenil, pokud byste mě dál prohlašoval za mrtvého, a stejně tak vaši přátelé,“ upřel pohled na Weasleyho. 

Weasley se začervenal a pokrčil rameny. „Klidně, mě je to jedno.“ Ten tedy z jeho zmrtvýchvstání nebyl zdaleka tak nadšený jako Potter. Ale přijít sem s ním musel, nekňuba jeden. 

„Jestli je to to, co chcete,“ řekl Potter pochybovačně a úsměv mu poněkud pohasl. „Ale co teda budete dělat? O tomhle domě se na ministerstvu ví, nemáte ho nijak zvlášť ochráněný –“ 

„To nechám na vás,“ přerušil ho Severus tiše. Otočil se ke stolku před kanapem a podal Potterovi srolovaný pergamen, jehož obsah si promyslel a sestavil při třídění knih, zatímco očekával Potterův příchod. Jestliže se chtěl odstřihnout od kouzelnického světa, tak se vším všudy, žádná zadní vrátka si nechávat nebude. A takhle to bude nejpřesvědčivější, to snad pochopí i někdo tak nedůvtipný jako Potter. 

Potter pergamen váhavě rozbalil a tak dlouho do něj zíral (Weasley mu koukal přes rameno), až měl Severus chuť poznamenat, jestli snad zapomněl číst. Se sebezapřením se ovládl, potřeboval, aby Potter spolupracoval. 

„Vy mi tenhle dům odkazujete – ve své poslední vůli?“ prohlásil Potter zvlášť nechápavým tónem, když konečně vzhlédl. „Já myslel, že mě nenávidíte.“ 

Severus si odfrkl. „Velmi správně.“ Potter se zatvářil dotčeně. Následující slova se Severusovi neříkala lehce, ale říct je musel, jinak se ještě Potter urazí a z předstírání jeho smrti nic nebude. „Nicméně vám taky něco dlužím.“ Podal mu klíč. „Od mého trezoru u Gringottových. Odteď je váš, stejně jako tenhle dům.“ 

„Ale, ale... já od vás nic nechci, nepotřebuju peníze, ani dům... a nic mi nedlužíte –“ 

„Hleďte, pane Pottere,“ přerušil ho Severus netrpělivě, „já si odtud teď vezmu pár knížek a zmizím. Vy s tím zbytkem naložte, jak uznáte za vhodné, prodejte to tu, zbourejte, proměňte v útulek pro bezprizorní vlkodlaky. Jediné, co žádám na oplátku, je, abyste nikomu dalšímu neříkal, že jsem naživu, ani vy, ani pan Weasley, ani slečny Grangerová a Weasleyová.“ 

„Ale co budete dělat vy? Kam půjdete? Vždyť je to škoda, po tom všem, co jste pro nás udělal, aby –“ 

„Do toho, co budu dělat, vám nic není. Pro vás i pro zbytek kouzelnické Anglie jsem mrtvý.“ Severus se zamračil, otrávený, že Potter dělá takové ciráty, místo aby, místo aby co vlastně? Jeho otec by se mu tak akorát vysmál... 

„Hele, kámo, jestli chce předstírat, že je mrtvej, nikoho to mrzet nebude,“ ozval se Weasley. 

„Mě ano,“ vedl si Potter zabedněně dál svou. „Ale tak fajn, jestli to takhle chcete, slibuju, že to nikomu neprozradím a Hermiona, Ron a Ginny taky ne.“ 

Severus přikývl. Nic jiného, než spolehnout se na Potterovo slovo, mu nezbývalo. Otočil se od nich, aby pokračoval ve vybírání knížek, které si přestěhuje do svého nového domova. A, měl-li být upřímný aspoň k sobě, taky aby skryl jistou trpkost, kterou chtě nechtě cítil, vida s jakou lhostejností od něj Potter přijal jeho starý dům i jeho úspory. Pro Pottera jsou to drobné, ovšem. Štvalo ho, že se ho to tak dotýká. 

„Tak my teda půjdeme,“ oznámil po chvíli ticha Potter. „Jsem rád, že jsem vás viděl. A děkuju za to, co jste pro nás udělal.“ Severus ho chtěl ignorovat, jenže Potter navzdory svému prohlášení nikam neodcházel. 

Severus se k němu otočil zpátky. 

„Nedělal jsem to pro vás,“ odsekl. Ať už sakra vypadne. 

„No jo-“ začal Potter. 

„Harry, pojď už. To nemá cenu. On už jinej nebude,“ řekl Weasley a vzal ho za loket. Severus by byl odsekl něco i jemu, kdyby si nebyl jistý, že by to znamenalo další prodlužování jejich přítomnosti, a tak se od nich zase jen mlčky odvrátil. Slyšel, jak si Potter povzdechl, a konečně i jejich kroky. 

„Ať se vám teda daří, pane profesore,“ řekl ještě Potter ode dveří, a pak byli nadobro pryč. 

#### Obraz 13

Strávit půl dne vyměřováním, řezáním, přitesáváním a sestavováním fošen stálo za to, říkáš si, když na jeho konci sedíš v plechové vaně plné horké vody a mydlinek. Zítra ohobluješ původní část postele a celé to nalakuješ, takže ani nebude poznat, že bývala užší. 

Škoda, že to je k ničemu, protože Severus práskl do bot. 

Zavřeš oči a opřeš se hlavou o teplý komín. K ničemu je se tím užírat. Byl to krásný měsíc, nejkrásnější v tvém životě. Tu postel doděláš a bude aspoň pořádně pohodlná. Budeš se v ní moct rozvalovat a vzpomínat na to, jaké to bylo, když v ní byl s tebou Severus. Vzpomínat na jeho hebké, horké rty, na pevné sevření jeho štíhlých prstů, na to, jak – 

Zavržou dveře a ty sebou leknutím trhneš, až ti voda z vany pocáká obličej. Severus z masa a kostí stojí před tebou a mračí se. Překvapeně zamrkáš a nevíš, co s rukama, nakonec si jimi zakryješ pod vodou klín, i když je to směšné. Jako by tě Severus nikdy neviděl nahého a vzrušeného. 

„Co jsi to provedl s postelí?“ zavrčí Severus. Všimneš si, že v ruce svírá hůlku, drží ji ostatně ve výši tvých očí. Snad ji, ať byl kde byl, celý den nepustil z ruky. Zjihneš, když si představíš, jak mu asi chyběla a teď se od ní nedokáže odloučit. Úplně se zapomeneš stydět, při čem tě to přistihl. Ale na něco se tě ptal, měl bys mu odpovědět. 

„Ehm, no, rozšiřuju ji. Abysme se tam oba vešli,“ řekneš a uvědomíš si, že už je to zase pravda. Neděláš si nic z toho, že Severus zapomněl, jak jste se o rozšíření té postele spolu před pár dny bavili. Očividně se vrátil a hodlá tu spát, přinejmenším dneska večer a třeba i zítra a třeba napořád, a to je hlavní. Usměješ se na něj. 

Severus se zatváří překvapeně, ale rychle se ovládne. „Ach tak,“ pronese, a může to znamenat cokoliv. Pořádně se na tebe podívá, jako by si až teď všiml, že se koupeš. „No, nenech se rušit,“ řekne, otočí se na podpatku a zmizí ve dveřích. Slyšíš ho jít do ložnice, po chvíli vrznou vchodové dveře. 

Opřeš se zase hlavou o komín a zavřeš oči. Voda je ještě pořád příjemně teplá, ale nebudeš už onanovat. Když je Severus zpátky, máš lepší věci na práci. 

Pořádně se vydrbeš, umyješ si vlasy, a oholíš se, když už jsi v tom, i když to večer obvykle neděláš. Zabalíš se do županu, který sis nechal nahřát nad kamny, a přemýšlíš, jestli by ses neměl ještě obléknout. Původně ses po koupeli plánoval s knížkou a paní Norrisovou na klíně uvelebit na kanapi a číst si, dokud neusneš, ale teď je tu Severus... no, jak ho znáš, tak jemu bude úplně jedno, co máš na sobě. S úsměvem, který se ti od rána vyhýbal, si utáhneš pásek a vydáš se ho hledat. 

Ukáže se, že to není nic těžkého. Sedí na svém obvyklém místě pod dubem. Konečně ale vypadá... zdravě, při smyslech. Místo květované košile tvojí babičky má na sobě hábit, nohy mu poprvé po měsíci vězí v botách a nezírá nepřítomně před sebe, nýbrž zamyšleně hledí na dům. Ruce má v klíně, ale v jedné pořád svírá hůlku. Ani se na tebe nepodívá, ale dobře o tobě ví, což je další novinka. 

„Využíváš to podkroví k něčemu?“ zeptá se, sotva uděláš pár kroků ze dveří. 

Zavrtíš hlavou. „Babička tam sušívala bylinky.“ Dojdeš k němu a posadíš se vedle něj, i když je to na tebe zpropadeně nízko. Jenže si nemůžeš pomoct, něco tě pudí být mu nablízku. „Vyráběla mastičky a lektvary pro mudly z usedlostí v okolí.“ Pár let jsi tu s ní žil, když se potvrdilo, co všichni očekávali, že v Bradavicích pro tebe místo není, a tvoji rodiče nevěděli, co s tebou. „Pak z toho tady udělali národní park, začali tu courat turisti a babička se s mudly přestala stýkat.“ 

„Kde to je, ‚tady‘?“ zeptá se Severus po chvíli mlčení. 

„Severní Yorkshire. Nejbližší město je Whitby, tam dole za náma, na pobřeží. Vlakem je to do Londýna tak čtyři, pět hodin.“ 

Severus hodnou chvíli mlčí, než zamyšleným tónem pronese: „A ten dům teď patří tobě.“ 

Nevíš, jestli se ujišťuje, že vás odtud nikdo nevyžene, nebo tě chce ponouknout, abys prozradil něco víc ze své minulosti. Rozhodneš se pro tu druhou možnost, protože máš chuť Severusovi o sobě něco prozradit. 

„Jo, taky kus toho vřesoviště kolem. Babička mi to tu odkázala. Byla z mudlovské rodiny a vyrostla tu. Po dědově smrti se sem vrátila a já tu s ní pár let žil, než taky umřela.“ Odmlčíš se a úkosem se na něj podíváš, jestli ho to ještě zajímá. Severus mlčí, ale co by na to měl říkat? Svěřit ti něco na oplátku? 

„Myslím, že měla pocit viny, že, no, že nemůžu kouzlit, že se ve mně projevil její původ,“ pokračuješ ve vzpomínání a chceš mu vyprávět, jak jsi dole ve vesnici, když ti bylo patnáct, potkal Apolyona Pringlea, a díky tomu se přece jen dostal do Bradavic, jak jsi od mala toužil, ale Severus tě nenechá. 

„Nesmysl,“ prohlásí jednoznačně odmítavým tónem. „Kouzelníci mudlovského původu _nemají_ na svědomí motáky.“ 

Podíváš se na něj. „Sám jsi něco takového řekl.“ A nebylo to tak dávno, na začátku tohohle školního roku. Slyšíš to jako teď: „Profesorko Carrowová, dovolím si vám připomenout, že motáci jsou především ukázkovým příkladem bezohlednosti uzurpátorů z řad mudlů, kteří je připravili o magii. Naším cílem je vrátit jim ji, ne je dál ponižovat.“ 

Severus ti pohled oplatí a je v něm něco tvrdého, co jsi tam už měsíc neviděl. „Aby ti Carrowovi dali pokoj. Byla to lež, stejně jako většina toho, co jsem letošní rok veřejně pronesl.“ Prudce vstane. Vypadá to, že se zlobí, jenže ne na tebe, ale na sebe. Povzdechneš si. 

„Půjdu se porozhlédnout po tom podkroví,“ oznámí překvapivě smířlivým tónem, který u něj téměř neznáš. S úžasem ti dojde, že se Severus právě ovládl a nevylil si svou zlost na tobě, a to je ještě vzácnější úkaz. Vyložíš si to tak, že to je jeho způsob, jak dát najevo, že tu s tebou chce žít. 

Zůstaneš pod stromem a troufale spřádáš plány, jak by ten váš společný život mohl vypadat, teď když je Severus uzdravený. Pak se začne stmívat a nad hlavou se ti zatřepotají probouzející se netopýři. S námahou se zvedneš a zajdeš do domu. Přece jen si ještě chvíli lehneš s knížkou; jestli se k tobě Severus připojí, nebo zůstane do noci nahoře, to je jeho věc. 

#### Obraz 14

Severus míří z kopce dolů, po cestě, kterou mu ukázal Argus. Na sobě má vyčarované mudlovské šaty a hůlku si zastrčil do rukávu košile. Rozhlíží se po okolním lese, do kterého se cesta stočila z vřesoviště. Ví, že někde v jeho hloubi jsou prastaré buky a tisy, a na mysl se mu nežádány vkrádají seznamy vzácných přísad, které by tu mohl nasbírat a pochytat. A proč ne? Podkroví po Argusově babičce je na sušení bylinek jako dělané a on si teď smí dělat, co se mu zlíbí. 

Jako například dojít si do města pro kafe, které Argus z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu nepije, a tudíž ani nemá v domě, starožitnému mlýnku nahoře na kredenci navzdory. Severus už se těší, jak do něj nasype zrnka a umele si voňavou kávu, pěkně po mudlovsku, jako to dělávala _jeho_ babička. Úplně slyší, jak mlýnek hrká, a cítí tu vůni, která znamená, že je neděle, táta nejde do práce a celá rodina se sejde u snídaně, a pak ho babička vezme k řece, nebo všichni společně půjdou nahoru do města, do parku a na zmrzlinu. Jak dlouho už si na babičku nevzpomněl! 

Cesta se napojuje na silnici a je vidět první domy. Severus sebere několik kamínků z krajnice a nenápadně nad nimi mávne hůlkou. Hrst mincí si strčí do zadní kapsy kalhot a svižným krokem zamíří k nádraží. Okukovat kýčovitě malebné mudlovské domky ho neláká. Když si ovšem přečte, že vlak do Whitby jede až za hodinu, přece jen se po vesnici porozhlédne. 

Nakonec se, k vlastnímu překvapení, posadí v hospodě s půlpintou ležáku, oknem pozoruje líný provoz na silnici a dva štamgasty, kteří vysedávají s pivem a cigaretami u stolku před hospodou. Ochutná pivo, které nepil tak dvacet let, a myslí na otce, na kterého se asi tak stejnou dobu snažil zapomenout. Nejdřív babička, teď táta, co mi Potter s těma vzpomínkama provedl? 

Ale možná je to jen tím, že už nemusí myslet na spoustu jiných věcí – Brumbálovy plány, Voldemortovy plány, svoji vinu. Jako by mu to, že Potter přežil, poskytlo rozhřešení. Když si vzpomene na Potterův včerejší přihlouplý úsměv, cítí se málem vítězoslavně. Podařilo se mi ho ochránit, splnil jsem, co jsem slíbil, Brumbálovi navzdory. Připadá si poprvé po létech svobodný a vůbec ho netrápí, že byl až do poslední chvíle přesvědčen, že ho posílá na smrt. 

Nechá pivo napůl nedopité na stole, má ho dost tak na dalších dvacet let, a vrátí se zpátky na nádraží. Ve vlaku kouká z okna na ubíhající krajinu a myšlenky mu od minulosti přeskočí k budoucnosti. Takže dalších dvacet let? V chaloupce s Argusem? Stranou kouzelnického světa? 

Stěží to může být horší, než jeho dosavadní způsob existence. Udělat si jméno mezi kouzelníky už zkusil, a byl to ten nejhorší přešlap jeho života. Dvacet let tu chybu napravoval a neočekával, že to přežije. Byl přesvědčen, že si to ani nezaslouží. Důvěrně známé výčitky se ale nedostavují. Znovu si pomyslí, že za to zřejmě vděčí Potterovi a jeho schopnosti přežít cokoliv. Ze zvyku se ušklíbne, ale někdejší zášť necítí. Zmněnil jsem se. Ta skoro smrt, kterou si ani nepamatuju, mě změnila. 

Vlak má naštěstí ve Whitby konečnou, jinak by Severus ve svém zadumání přejel. Vystoupí a první, co ho zarazí, je množství lidí všude kolem. Úplně tomu shonu a halasu odvykl a skoro má chuť se přemístit zpátky na vřesoviště a vrátit se sem jindy. Teď už ví kam a nebude kvůli tomu muset trávit dvě hodiny na cestě mudlovskými dopravními prostředky. Pak ale ucítí vůni moře, a ta ho přiměje zdržet se. 

Instinktivně se pustí správným směrem a zastaví se, až když se mu otevře pohled na blyštící se šedomodrou vodní plochu. Táhne se až k obzoru, nad útesem, na kterém se ocitl, létají s křikem rackové a je slyšet hukot vln, které se o něj kdesi dole tříští. Posadí se do řídké tuhé trávy na okraji útesu a napadne ho, kdy naposled měl čas jen takhle sedět a koukat do nikam. No, vlastně poslední dobou nic jiného nedělal, polehával a posedával, sužovaný bolestmi hlavy a zmatenými vzpomínkami. 

Zvláštní, že si ani teď nevybavuje, jak je Potterovi dal. Ale musel to udělat, jinak by mu je Potter nemohl vrátit, ani by ho kvůli tomu nevynášel do nebes. Merlinův řád první třídy, pche! Ještě před pár lety by ho to plnilo pýchou, a teď je mu to upřímně ukradené. 

Daleko větší uspokojení pocítil dnes ráno, když se ho Argus s úsměvem zeptal, jestli se mu dobře spalo, a vzápětí bez okolků sevřel v dlani jeho ranní erekci. Takové probouzení si nechá líbit po zbytek života. Pousměje se a podivná melancholie, která ho při pohledu na moře přepadla, je ta tam. 

Rázně se zvedne a vyrazí zpět do ruchu města. Koupí si dobrou kávu, aby ta rána s Argusem byla ještě lepší, a jemu koupí knížku, protože má najednou chuť udělat mu radost. Udělat někomu radost, to nechtěl už hodně, hodně dlouho... 

– konec –

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autorská poznámka: přesně takovouhle povídku, ve které umírajícímu Snapeovi zahojí Fawkes rány, a pak se o něj někdo stará (nebo ještě lépe Snape nejdřív skončí v Azkabanu, a pak se o něj někdo stará) jsem si chtěla přečíst dobrých třináct let. Ne že by fanfiction o přeživším Severusovi neexistovala, ale žádná mě úplně neuspokojila, nuž začala jsem si ji před lety psát sama, včetně toho Azkabanu. Je už dlouhatánská a není to slash a já ji pořád ne a ne dokončit, až jsem si letos v únoru řekla, co takhle něco jednoduššího, a s Filchem, když už mám ten jejich vztah nějak pojednaný z dřívějška? Kdysi mi něco takového začal psát D. J., jenže zběhl k Profíkům (ne že bych si vyloženě stěžovala) a do světa Harryho Pottera už se nevrátil.
> 
> Zkrátka, tahle věcička se mi psala skoro sama, až jsem se divila, a ještě tři měsíce po dokončení se z ní raduju stejně jako na začátku. Inu, co si člověk nenapíše, to nemá. :-) Nedostižná Delphi sice pracuje na delší novele se Snapem a Filchem, ale kdo ví, kdy ji dodělá...
> 
> Pro střídání vypravěčského pohledu mezi druhou a třetí osobou (a přítomným a minulým časem) mi byl přímou inspirací Aleš Palán a jeho kniha Ratajský les, kterou jsem krátce před tím téměř jedním dechem přečetla. Mimochodem, má tam ve vedlejší roli gay pár a na každý pád je to zajímavá kniha na téma viny a pomsty.


End file.
